Jessica A Maga-Guerreira
by Alfa Prime
Summary: No mundo mágico de Arton, a jovem Jessica segue na busca de seu destino, o qual mudará a vida de outros em sua jornada. Nem Jem nem Holy Avenger me pertencem, só busco utilizá-los pra entretenimento gratuito.
1. Emboscada

**Parte 1: Emboscada**

* * *

O grande continente de Arton.

Uma terra bem diversificada e habitada por diversas espécies de humanoides e criaturas como humanos, elfos, anões, dragões, centauros, minotauros, gigantes e assim vai.

Muitos são os lugares conhecidos por esta vasta terra de encanto e magia como Galrasia, Tamu-ra, Tyrondir, Valkaria e as regiões tomadas pela terrível Tormenta, porém ainda existem lugares não-mapeados ou desconhecidos pro resto do mundo.

Em uma destas partes uma viagem está sendo realizada pela jovem Jessica da casa de Benton, que retorna com sua família e amigos de seu aniversário de 16 anos realizado em Valkaria.

"Papai. Mais uma vez obrigada por comemorarem meu aniversário. Foi a festa mais linda e divertida da minha vida."

"Você merece, princesa. É uma filha atenciosa, gentil, valente, inteligente e altruísta. Sempre se dando pelos outros antes de si mesma." Disse seu pai Emmeth, um dos mais conhecidos magos de Arton, com um gênio pra resolver situações que atraiu até a atenção de grandes sábios como o grande Talude. Ao seu lado cavalga Jackie, uma das maiores e mais fortes guerreiras amazonas, famosa por diversas regiões. Chegou até a ser convidada a fazer parte do Protetorado do Reino, porém recusou por preferir uma vida pacífica ao lado da família. Na retaguarda seguem Gurato e Shae, seus filhos mais velhos e corajosos guerreiros temidos até pelos mais perigosos bandidos de Arton.

"Estou tão feliz que se divertiu no seu aniversário, querida. Lembro que quando era mais nova, nunca tive minha própria família e perambulava de um canto pro outro sem rumo, até que fui acolhida por uma grupo de amazonas nômades que me aceitaram como uma delas. Era como ter várias mães e irmãs ao redor."

"E foi nesse período que a conheci. Viajava até Deheon quando encontrei as amazonas feridas após uma luta contra goblinóides. Mesmo com desconfiança, aceitaram minha ajuda e usei minhas mágicas de cura nelas. Entre elas conheci Jackie, que se encantou por mim e vice-versa. Não foi uma despedida fácil do grupo, mas ela aceitou meu pedido de casamento."

"E jamais me arrependi." Respondeu a ex-amazona com um terno olhar pro marido. "Hoje tenho um marido maravilhoso, dois ótimos filhos e uma menina doce e atenciosa. O que mais posso pedir?"

"Não querendo estragar esse momento tão feliz," Disse Gurato desdobrando um mapa. "mas seria melhor apressarmos o passo. Pelo que está aqui, temo estarmos em uma região pouco frequentada. Aliás, nem sei por que pegamos esta rota."

"Gurato está certo, pai. Não que não possamos enfrentar qualquer perigo que vir à frente, mas seria bom sairmos daqui depressa." Acrescentou Shae. "Tenho um mal pressentimento com este lugar."

"Shae. Você sempre tem maus pressentimentos para com quase tudo." "E no geral quase acerto, irmãzinha. Prevenir nunca é demais."

* * *

A estrada ia ficando mais escura devido a quantia de árvores ao redor. Jessica tinha certo medo daquele ambiente, contudo fazia o impossível pra não demonstrar, uma vez que aprendera a usar magia com os ensinos do pai e a lutar e cavalgar com a mãe. Foi surpresa pros dois que a filha quisesse aprender ambos os ofícios. Aprender um pouco de tudo é sempre útil, costumava dizer. Até seus irmãos respeitavam seu intuito de querer aprender, tanto que até a auxiliavam em seus treinos e ensaios.

Um pouco mais adiante, alguns arbustos foram se mexendo e num instante, dois ursos-corujas, que estão entre os animais mais temidos de Arton, foram pra cima.

Os dois irmãos enfrentaram com vigor ambas as feras.

"Tome cuidado, Gurato. Ursos-corujas não são como os adversários que estamos acostumados. São vorazes e perigosos quando irritados."

"Mais uma razão pra acabarmos com eles bem depressa, Shae." Gurato ergueu sua maça em alerta, ao passo que o irmão fez igual com sua espada.

Os animais eram mais fortes que o imaginado, mas ainda assim, ambos os irmãos de Jessica os defrontaram sem medo. Emmeth, Jackie, Jessica e os amigos apenas observavam o combate, aguardando pela hora que seus filhos requisitassem ajuda, o que quase não necessitavam devido ao trabalho conjunto que exerciam, como se pensassem com uma só cabeça.

Foi uma dura batalha, mas no final, Gurato e Shae derrotaram os ursos-corujas. Tinham ficado meio feridos e com bastante cortes no corpo, mas nada que seu pai não pudesse dar conta.

"Aguentem, meninos. Logo as feridas vão cicatrizar."

"Obrigado, papai. Ainda bem que não foi pior, porque do contrário, como ia proteger meu irmão, especialmente dele próprio?" "Ora. Como se precisasse que me defendesse. Sabe que sou forte como um touro." "E quase tão esperto quanto um."

"Shae. Pare de implicar com seu irmão. Estou muito orgulhosa dos dois, principalmente em se protegerem." "Valeu, mamãe. Não implico com Gurato pra aborrecê-lo. Ele sabe que só estou brincando." Shae piscou pro irmão, que retribuiu com um positivo no polegar.

"Vou dizer: são os mais fortes que conheço e me orgulha de ser sua irmã. Será que um dia poderei lutar ao lado de vocês?" "Estou certa de que sim, meu anjo. É tão valente quanto eles e um dia...'

Subitamente, um dos amigos que vinha atrás tombou do cavalo pro chão. Emmeth desceu pra socorrê-lo, porém foi em vão uma vez que a causa da queda foi uma flechada bem nas costas. Os outros dois companheiros de cavalgada foram alvejados e morreram na hora. Jackie, desmontando rapidamente, sacou sua espada, assim como Gurato e Shae fizeram com suas armas.

Nisso que um bando de encapuzados repentinamente saiu da floresta armados com lanças, clavas, arcos e flechas, etc. Os olhares em seus semblantes exaltavam loucura sem igual.

"O que vocês querem? Desejam nos assaltar?" Perguntou Jackie com a espada em prontidão.

Nenhum dos homens quis dizer nada, só seguiam na direção da família em alerta. Jessica permanecia em cima do cavalo procurando não parecer assustada.

"ATAQUEM. GLÓRIA À NIMB." Um dos encapuzados gritou a toda força, avançando com os companheiros parecendo cães furiosos. Jackie, Gurato e Shae investiram contra eles e embora ainda recuperados das feridas da luta anterior, os dois irmãos, juntos à mãe, lutaram com real bravura.

Jackie dava tudo de si no combate, demonstrando a seus filhos o por que de ter sido convidada a participar do Protetorado. Os loucos atacantes eram muitos, porém eram bem desordenados e de início não pareciam um grande desafio, só que o número deles era superior. Emmeth fazia uso de seus encantos e artefatos mágicos pra proteger sua esposa e filhos, procurando também colaborar no ataque.

Foi uma matança e tanto e ainda que mantivessem na desvantagem numérica, a família Benton segurava a barra corajosamente.

"Eles podem ser muitos, mas lutam como bêbados. Sem estratégia ou coordenação."

"Bem dito, mãe. Nesse ritmo, não irão ficar em pé por..." Shae nem conseguiu terminar quando uma flecha o atingiu no quadril, derrubando-o por causa da dor. Fez mais uma tentativa de se levantar, mas um dos atacantes lhe saltou pelas costas, cravando-lhe um punhal onde ficava o coração. Num único segundo, despencou sem vida.

"SHAE. NÃO." Gurato soltou-se de alguns captores e correu na direção do irmão, porém mais duas flechas voaram em sua direção, uma no braço e outra na barriga, fazendo-o cair. Vários dos homens o cercaram, o espancando e cortando-o sem piedade.

Jackie via horrorizada o barbarismo feito contra o filho, mas pouco pôde fazer, sendo cercada por diversos assassinos.

Emmeth tentou dar um auxílio, mas suas forças começavam a se esgotar. Nisso que escutou um grito por trás e ao se virar, um dos loucos tinha Jessica presa em seu braço e com um punhal apontado pra ela.

"Não, por favor. Nós nos entregamos, mas não a machuque." Jackie não queria parar, entretanto com sua filha em risco e a perda dos dois filhos, não houve alternativa.

Ela e o marido foram amarrados e conduzidos a pé, enquanto os atacantes loucos tomavam seus cavalos e dançavam e riam pelo caminho da floresta escura, zombando dos prisioneiros. Jessica, de volta aos braços, embora amarrados, da mãe, olhava tristemente pra trás onde jaziam os corpos de seus irmãos e amigos.

"Mamãe, papai. O que vamos fazer? Aonde eles vão no levar?"

"Não temos ideia, Jessica, mas não perca a coragem. Vamos dar um jeito." Disse Emmeth à filha com o intenção de tranquiliza-la, apesar de tentar esconder seu próprio nervosismo.

Continua...

* * *

**Originalmente criei esta história pra um cenário de Holy Avenger, pro qual queria fazer um crossover com Jem, mas como infelizmente não está incluso como categoria, tive que tornar uma aventura exclusiva de Jem.**

**Pelos nomes, com certeza saberão de quem me inspirei pra criar Gurato e Shae, não é? **


	2. A Profecia

**Parte 2: A Profecia**

* * *

Jessica e seus pais já estavam na estrada há quase uma hora, conduzidos pelos homens loucos. Jessica parecia com medo, mas sua mãe lhe pegava na mão pra dar-lhe segurança.

Por fim chegaram na aparente morada dos loucos uma aldeia em sério decline. Seus habitantes se vestiam de modo bem extravagante, como que só alguém sem visão da realidade se vestiria.

"Será que são mesmo seguidores de Nimb, querido?" "Já tinha visto alguns, mas nunca tão mentalmente decadentes. Olha." Emmeth apontou pra um que jogava fora a comida e devorava o prato, um outro que ao assaltar, dava dinheiro pro assaltado e um terceiro que puxava o arado com o cavalo empurrando.

"Não duvido que são loucos de pedra." Jackie citou bem baixo.

Chegando na praça da aldeia, um tipo de julgamento se dava. Os acusados, um homem de roupa preta com uma máscara branca moldada como um rosto perfeito e olhos negros e outro mais alto também com máscara porém oval com diversos furos menos na boca e trajes esfarrapados, estavam acorrentados em cima de uma plataforma sobre um poço onde se ouvia latidos ensurdecedores. O juiz, que se vestia com um manto remendado e uma luva na cabeça, recebia os argumentos de um velho vestido de clérigo.

"Vossa excelência chegou ao veredicto?" "Sim, cheguei." "O primeiro acusado, culpado ou inocente?" "Culpado." O clérigo chamou os guardas.

"Levem-no até as minas pra trabalhar para sempre." E o homem da máscara branca foi seguindo sem qualquer reação.

"E o segundo, culpado ou inocente?" "Inocente." E a um gesto do clérigo, um guarda puxou uma alavanca, jogando o homem mais alto pra dentro do poço, onde latidos horríveis e sons de membros arrancados foram ouvidos. O juiz e o clérigo riam insanamente.

"Já vi que não teremos apelação aqui." Emmeth exclamou. Jessica se virou pra não ver a atrocidade que rolava.

A família Benton foi lançada numa construção com aspectos de cadeia. Olhando ao redo, só se via grades, correntes e muitas coisas quebradas.

"Jackie. Não me interprete mal, mas pressinto que não estamos sozinhos aqui." "E pressentiu certo, Emmeth Benton." Os três perceberam não estarem sozinhas.

"Não se assustem. Não sou um inimigo, mas um companheiro que busca sonhos e esperanças como vocês. Eu sou Kemix." E das sombras, um ancião numa veste negra com bordas azuis veio até mais perto da pouca luz projetada no aposento.

"É habitante daqui?" "Sim, era. Meu povo e eu vivíamos nesta aldeia. Tínhamos pouco quanto a riquezas materiais, mas éramos felizes e de paz até que a desgraça aconteceu. Eles vieram arrasando tudo que viam pela frente até tornarem tudo agonia, caos e morte. Meus dias também estão contado."

"E quem são eles, afinal?" "São maníacos que se intitulam clérigos e sacerdotes de Nimb, mas até o próprio deus do acaso os rejeitou, enojado por suas atrocidades. Ainda assim, acham que estão fazendo sacrifícios e honras em nome dele. Capturam qualquer viajante que passe por aqui e os matam ou os colocam pra trabalhar em suas minas. Apenas eu fui poupado por poder ver o futuro."

"Quer dizer que é por isso sabe quem somos?" "Exatamente, Jackie da casa de Benton. Desde jovem, fui amaldiçoado com o poder de ver o amanhã." Kemix pareceu bem cabisbaixo quando respondeu.

"Disse 'amaldiçoado'?" "Exato, Jessica Benton. Uma maldição porque todas as visões que tenho se realizam, não importa o que eu faça pra mudá-las. Quando previ o ataque a minha vila, avisei a todos que fugissem mas não adiantou nada. Fomos cercados e dados de comer as terríveis feras que trouxeram."

"Fala dos cães que habitam o poço?" "São mais que cães, Emmeth: são cães infernais, horrendas bestas de 3 cabeças com hálito de fogo. Apenas os mais valentes ousam enfrentar esses monstros."

"Quer dizer que vamos morrer?" Jessica estava a ponto de chorar, mas Kemix lhe pôs a mão no ombro em consolo.

"Não chore, pequenina. Saiba que vi muitas coisas boas a seu respeito e sei que terá um futuro brilhante e glorioso." Jessica olhou pro ancião em curiosidade.

"Sério? Verdade? Nós vamos sair daqui vivos?" "Bem, quanto a todos, acho que..." Justamente nesse instante, vários dos 'sacerdotes' entraram armados, obrigando os Benton e Kemix à saírem forçados e ainda amarrados. Jackie fingiu esbarrar num deles, que a pegou e levou-a pra fora, sem se dar conta de algo faltando em seu cinto.

* * *

Jackie e Emmeth estavam amarrados sobre a plataforma do poço observados pelos insanos habitantes da aldeia que foi um dia o lar de Kemix, o qual via preocupado com Jessica em seus braços, confortando-a o mais que dava. O clérigo-chefe dirigiu a palavra.

"Antes de sua excelência, o senhor juiz, dar a sentença, gostariam de implorar por suas vidas? Funciona às vezes, embora não com frequência."

"O que eu gostaria era de colocar o seu precioso juiz numa camisa-de-força e te enforcar com as mangas dela, seu descabeçado." Bradou Emmeth com Jackie às suas costas.

"SILÊNCIO." Gritou o juiz, balançando a cabeça cuja luva se mexia como uma mão de verdade. "Mais respeito ou terão menos benevolência da corte."

"Tá. Como se essa corte merecesse algum respeito, bando de lunáticos." Jackie respondeu, se esforçando pra cortar as cordas com a faca que tomou do guarda em que esbarrou minutos antes.

"E então, meritíssimo? Culpados ou inocentes?" "Inocentes. Podem soltar." E a plataforma cedeu, jogando o casal dentro do buraco. Jessica não podia ver.

No poço, o casal Benton se deparou com a visão tenebrosa dos cães infernais. Cada uma das cabeças sentia sede de sangue vista bem em seus olhos e o bafo de fogo que expeliam não era brincadeira.

"Já tinha visto coisas horrorosas, mas como essas...bem pouco." "Se for isso, querida, talvez um presente venha a calhar." E gesticulando rapidamente, Emmeth lançou um encanto, sumindo com a espada de sua esposa que até agora estava de posse de um dos guardas e materializando-a nas mãos de Jackie.

"Amor, eu te amo." "Eu também, querida, mas agora..." Foi nisso que os 2 cães infernais(que eram os únicos soltos pois os demais ficavam presos numa jaula atrás do buraco) avançaram pro casal que ia precisar lutar com tudo. Com a espada e a faca em punho, a ex-amazona esquivou-se do primeiro cão por baixo, cravando a faca em sua barriga. A fera gemia de dor com o golpe e perdeu parte de sua rapidez, mas não sua ferocidade. Numa investida desesperada, acabou errando o alvo e escorregando no próprio sangue, dando a chance de Jackie decepar uma das cabeças laterais e na hora, jogando-a para as duas cabeças restantes disputarem por sua carne e isso deu a chance de Jackie cravar sua espada no lado da cabeça do meio e da segunda lateral como um espeto de churrasco, levando a morte a terrível besta.

"Carne no espeto. Meu favorito." "Bom trabalho, amor, mas uma ajudinha aqui seria ótima." Emmeth lançava diversos raios contra o segundo cão, este bem maior.

"À caminho, meu bem." Jackie pegou a faca cravada no cão morto e num arremesso certeiro, acertou o pescoço do meio, não matando-o porém preparando para outro tipo de ataque.

"Emmeth. Metal e raio não se misturam. Entendeu?" "Com certeza, querida. Fique longe." E com mais um gesto, o mago convocou do céu um raio que acertou diretamente a faca e consequentemente, explodindo o monstro de 3 cabeças, que sumiu uma fogueira.

"Credo. Que cheiro de pelo de cachorro queimado." Jackie imediatamente prendeu o nariz.

"É. Esse odor me dá náuseas, então se segure." A ex-amazona abraçou seu marido que num novo gesto, levitou ambos pra fora do poço. Jessica ficou feliz de seus pais estarem vivos. Kemix, por outro lado, não demonstrava igual entusiasmo.

"Não deixem que os criminosos escapem. Guardas, matem-nos." Ordenou o juiz e na hora, muitos homens armados com tudo que tinham avançaram pro casal recém-escapado.

"Mamãe, papai. Precisamos salvá-los." "Lamento, Jessica, mas temo que eles não escaparão." "Não? Mas disse que..." "Eu falei que lhe reservava um grande futuro, mas nada vi pra eles, nem que deixariam as imediações da vila vivos."

E infelizmente Kemix tinha razão. Jackie e Emmeth lutaram com determinação e coragem contra os maníacos habitantes da vila e mesmo um grande mago ou uma forte guerreira não eram páreo pra tantos adversários.

A medida que iam lutando, o casal começava a perder vantagem contra os inimigos. Emmeth ficava mais fraco por tanto uso de magia e Jackie também se esgotava, até o cerco de inimigos os envolverem por completo e num último gesto à pedido da esposa, o mago lançou um feixe final de energia. Nisso, de repente nas mãos de Jessica apareceu a espada de sua mãe.

"É a espada da mamãe. Mas o que veio fazer aqui?" "Quer dizer uma coisa: que devemos fugir agora." "Não, não. Não posso deixar o papai e a mamãe." Mas Kemix nem parou pra discutir, pois agarrou a jovem loira e saiu correndo pra fora da aldeia em meio a uma saraivada de flechas. Faltando poucos metros pra escaparem, uma flecha atingiu o ancião nas costas.

"AHHHHH." Kemix caiu duro e Jessica foi socorrê-lo. "Senhor. Vovô. Aguente aí." "T-tarde demais. Fuja, Jessica." "Não sem o senhor."

Os loucos se aproximavam numa turba enlouquecia e seus olhares refletiam a mais pura loucura. Jessica pegou um saquinho de seu vestido e tirou um pó brilhante, jogando pra si e pra Kemix, desaparecendo a ambos num segundo, deixando os assassinos abismados.

Um instante se passou e Jessica e Kemix ressurgiram poucos quilômetros da aldeia.

"Mas o que foi aquilo?" "Pó do Desaparecimento. Papai me deu pra guardar quando nos pegaram. Mas agora aguente. Sei usar mágica de cura."

"I-infelizmente é tarde. Não vou sobreviver a flechada." Jessica lhe segurou firme a mão trêmula.

"Por favor, o senhor tem que resistir. É a única pessoa que me restou. Tenha coragem."

"Eu sinto muito, Jessica. Já tinha previsto que iria terminar assim. Como disse, minhas visões acontecem de uma forma ou outra." Uma pausa seguida de um abraço.

"Escute, querida. Não deve deixar que o ódio e o rancor tomem sua vida. Conseguirá vingar seus pais, mas apenas se focar na verdadeira justiça e nunca perder o amor em seu coração. Vi um grande destino pra você se seguir o amor e a justiça. Confio em você."

"Vovô." Jessica lhe disse novamente. "V-você lembra e muito...minha linda...netinha." E com um leve sorriso dirigido a menina, Kemix fechou os olhos pro descanso eterno.

* * *

Pouco depois, um túmulo foi erguido numa colina próxima com flores ao redor. Jessica, com a espada de sua mãe em punho, olhava pro vazio, refletindo sobre a profecia que o falecido ancião lhe contou.

"Vovô. Sua morte e a da minha família não ficará impune. Vou ficar mais forte e seguindo suas palavras, trarei justiça a essa corja de loucos. Cada um dele pagará por seus crimes. Por Khalmyr, o deus da justiça, eu prometo." E deixando o descampado onde repousava o pobre velho, Jessica partiu em sua jornada.

Continua...

* * *

**Reconheceram os dois primeiros que foram sentenciados? **

**Também quis fazer uma referência ao longo dos Transformers de 1986. **


	3. A Exilada E A Cativa

**Parte 3: A Exilada E A Cativa**

* * *

Jessica partiu numa longa viagem de treinamento, determinada a ser uma grande guerreira e maga pra poder vencer os assassinos de sua família e trazer a verdadeira justiça como Kemix a ensinou.

Usando o que tinha aprendido com os pais, Jessica se juntou a diversos aventureiros e guerreiros, buscando aprender tudo que podia sobre luta e combate com ou sem armas.

Ao se empregar como aprendiz de magos e feiticeiros, seu progresso com a magia era surpreendente. Acordava ainda mais cedo que o mestre e praticava cada feitiço até dominá-lo. Foi capaz de aprender técnicas em semanas que outros levariam meses e em alguns caso, até anos pra melhorar. Mesmo na Academia Arcana, seus feitos foram dignos de elogios, mas devido a sua missão, não se demorou mais que um ano lá.

Percorreu inúmeras terras de Arton, exceto as da Tormenta é claro, e conheceu várias pessoas e heróis como Niele a Elfa, Lisandra a Druida, Tork o Troglodita, Katabrok O Bárbaro, Vladislav Tpish e até mesmo o Paladino de Arton, embora percebe-se algo um tanto estranho nele, quase que uma certa influência externa em sua pessoas e até combateu grandes vilões como Ellen Redblade e o Grupo do Mal. Até já encontrou os famosos clérigos de Nimb, Hit e Dee e podia-se ver o quão eles se diferenciavam dos 'sacerdotes' que conheceu anteriormente.

Com o tempo, chegou a ganhar fama como a primeira maga-guerreira das regiões conhecidas de Arton, ou seja, empregava a magia como uma feiticeira e lutava como a melhor dos lutadores e gladiadores já existentes.

Porém, não tinha tempo pra aproveitar essa fama recém-adquirida, pois na sua mente tinha um dever pra cumprir e nada iria detê-la.

* * *

_6 anos depois..._

"Foram 6 anos de duro e exaustivo treino e aprendizado. Levei bastante tempo e não me importo com as feridas e marcas deixadas no corpo, isso só me deu mais determinação." Jessica ia lustrando sua espada e arrumando sua armadura de aço, forjada por anões ferreiros de primeira linha. "Chegou o dia de levar justiça em nome de minha família, mas não seria prudente ir só. Será melhor conseguir alguma ajuda. Se Tork ou Katabrok não estiverem muito ocupados..."

Foi quando notou sombras bem acima como que aves cruzando o céu, mas ao olhar pra cima viu que eram harpias e pela velocidade que voavam, estavam na caça de algo muito grande.

"Harpias raramente são vistas nas regiões mapeadas, preferindo ficar ocultas e isoladas de tudo. Seja o que for que querem, tomara que eu não esteja inclusa."

Alguns metros adiante, Jessica sentiu que era observada. Ficando com sua mão próxima da espada, a maga loira ficou em prontidão. Nisso que as harpias desceram mergulhando com ferocidade. Jessica sacou sua espada, mas as feras aladas passaram rente à ela, indo na direção de um rochedo, onde a maga-guerreira pôde ver alguém: uma jovem de manto longo e cabelo vermelho. As harpias foram cercando a mulher e arranhando-a com suas patas de abutre.

"Parem. Vão embora. Me deixem." A mulher se defendia e implorava, mas as criaturas não a deixavam. Jessica não aceitava tal covardia e partiu contra elas.

"Deixe-na em paz, suas abutres humanas, ou vão se ver comigo." "Fique fora disso, humana, ou vai compartilhar do mesmo destino dela."

Vendo que argumentar com elas seria inútil, Jessica decidiu partir pra ofensiva. Contudo, me vez de enfrentá-las corpo-a-corpo, fez uso de uma combinação de magias elementais de vento e gelo. Invocando um sopro poderoso, conseguiu afastar os monstros alados e com a junção do feitiço de gelo, criou um ar frio o suficiente pra fazer as harpias debandarem antes que fosse totalmente congeladas.

"Você está bem?" Jessica chegou perto da moça, que se ergueu com a mão em sinal de amparo. "E-estou sim. Obrigada por me salvar."

"Não por isso. Sou Jessica, e você é...?" "Kimberliny, mas pode me chamar de Kimb." "Mas e aí? Fez o que pra irritar tantos as harpias?"

"Apenas uma coisa: eu nasci." Kimb abriu seu longo manto, exibindo imensas asas igual as das harpias. Jessica mal conteve sua surpresa.

"Você tem asas como as harpias, mas seu corpo é totalmente humano. Como?"

"Nasci uma aberração entre elas. Quando uma harpia nasce com corpo humano por completo, isso é sinal de mau agouro. Em geral, harpias nascidas assim são mortas, mas como minha mãe era a líder do grupo, fui poupada à contra-gosto das outras." "E devo dizer que não era nada popular entre as normais, correto?" Jessica lhe ofereceu uma fruta.

"Foi mesmo. Me evitavam como uma praga. Pra caçar ia sozinha e mesmo quando eu trazia a melhor presa do dia, ninguém queria comer, exceto mamãe. Só ela me amparava e me amava. Daí um dia, voávamos pra buscar um novo território quando fomos atacadas por um dragão azul com cara de faminto. Voamos o mais depressa que podíamos, mas o dragão era mais ligeiro. Ele ia quase me pegar quando mamãe se jogou na minha frente. Ela tentou afastá-lo do bando, mas algo saiu errado. As flechas que as outras atiravam na fera passaram bem rente entre ele e a mamãe, que foi acertada por uma delas, fazendo-a cair. Mais algumas flechadas e pudemos afugentar o dragão."

"Descemos até o chão e mamãe tinha morrido por uma das flechadas disparadas. As outras me culparam e falaram que fui eu por ficar na frente que causou a morte dela. Snif, snif." Kimb limpou o rosto umedecido e prosseguiu. "Ninguém quis deixar eu explicar. Elegeram uma nova líder na hora e passaram a me perseguir, desejando 'vingar' sua antiga líder."

"E o que fará agora?" "Não sei...a menos que não se incomode com minha companhia." "Na verdade, não. Estou numa jornada em busca de justiça. Foi assim..." Depois de uma hora, Jessica concluiu sua história.

"Caramba. Pensei que só eu tivesse problemas tão grandes." "Pois é, Kimb. Me preparei pra esse dia por 6 anos e nada irá ficar entre eu e meu destino." Jessica se levantou com o punho fechado em triunfo.

"Se precisa de ajuda, conte comigo. De agora em diante, seremos irmãs." Kimb segurou a mão da loira, que retribuiu com um abraço

"Confesso que sempre desejei uma irmã. Já que quer isso, eu aceito...mana." E as duas jovens prosseguiram pela estrada afora rumo a grande missão que as aguardava.

* * *

Dias depois, seguindo por uma floresta bem convidativa, Jessica e Kimb iam conversando alegremente, buscando saber mais coisas uma da outra e a cada nova informação, ia se firmando sua amizade.

"Fala sério, amiga. Difícil de crer que sua mãe te vestia de rosa quando menina." "Mas é verdade, Kimb. Ainda que eu usasse uma peruca pra combinar, poderia dar, mas francamente..."

"Que tal a gente deixar isso um pouco de lado e fazermos um piquenique, mana? Toda essa andança está me abrindo uma fome." "Não é má ideia, Kimb. Vamos por aqui pra acharmos um bom descampado pra comermos." Jessica segurou a mão da companheira e a puxou pra mais dentro da floresta.

Foi quando viram alguns gnolls e homens-lagarto armados parecendo se esconder e junto deles, uma carroça-prisão com uma mulher de pele negra trancafiada. Se esgueiraram com cuidado pra não serem notadas.

"O que acha que são? Mercadores de escravos?" "Pode apostar suas penas nisso, irmã. Sabem que estamos próximos de Valkaria e que é proibida a escravidão, mas ainda assim, decidem lucrar vendendo pessoas como mercadoria." Jessica mal continha sua raiva de gente dessa laia, porém era preciso agir com cautela pra deter essa operação. Dessa maneira, as duas deram um recuo pra bolar um plano.

* * *

"Parece que nossa mercadoria não tem muito apetite." Disse um homem-lagarto, visualizando a mulher em silêncio e distante do prato de comida. Um gnoll que parecia o chefe notou.

"Eu dou um jeito nisso. Ei, você." Apontou uma lança na direção da cativa. "Não queremos que nosso compradores pensem que lidamos com mercadoria desnutrida. Então é melhor tratar de se alimentar e mostrar uma boa aparência, senão..."

"GRÁÁÁÁÁÁ." Um grito pavoroso atingiu a atmosfera local. Os humanoides se assustaram com a criatura alada envolta num manto descendo num rasante, atacando-os. Nessa hora, enquanto os bandidos se distraiam, Jessica veio pela retaguarda. Um dos homens-lagarto a notou.

"Ei. Quem é você?" Mas Jessica nem se deu ao trabalho de falar. Com um gesto mágico, lançou uma névoa sobre os captores que adormeceram rapidamente.

"Limpo e rápido. É assim que gosto de fazer uma tarefa." Jessica citou com um sorriso de orgulho pra irmã. "Belo trabalho, mana. Vamos pôr esse trastes na jaula no lugar da nossa amiga e avisar as autoridades. Talvez ganhemos uma recompensa." "Pensemos nisso de recompensa depois. Temos uma amiga pra libertar."

* * *

Com os gnolls e homens-lagarto presos, Jessica e Kimb puderam cuidar da jovem recém-libertada.

"Muito obrigada a vocês. Lhes devo minha vida." "Sou Jessica e esta é Kimb. Não nos deve nada, exceto saber seu nome e por que te prenderam? Eram mercadores de escravos?"

"Meu nome é T´channa. Me capturaram não por negociarem escravos, mas pra capturar seres raros e venderem pra circos e coisas assim." "E no que você é rara?"

"Já viram filhos de elfos e drows?" "Sinceramente, não. É muito difícil de ambas as raças interagirem." Sim, Kimb, mas acabou se dando com meu pai e minha mãe."

"Com seus pais?" T´channa confirmou. "Exato. Meu pai era um guerreiro elfo que ao escapar da Tormenta, refugiou-se numa caverna e lá encontrou uma pessoa ferida: uma elfa drow. Ela tinha sido perseguida por orcs e escapado pra dentro da caverna, mas muito ferida. Papai normalmente a enfrentaria, mas vendo como ela estava e sendo um guerreiro orgulhoso incapaz de machucar alguém que não pode se defender, a acolheu e cuidou dos machucados. Verdade que ela tentou afastá-lo, mas do modo com estava, aceitou a assistência dele. Passaram diversas horas até que a Tormenta se retirasse. Contudo, durante esse tempo, puderam ver que não eram tão diferentes quanto pensavam e no lugar de seguirem rumos diferentes, preferiram ficar juntos. Se apaixonaram e constituíram família."

"Mas que bonito. Isso só prova que pro amor não há distinção de espécie ou raça. Quando se dá o amor..." Jessica pensou sonhadora.

"E daí você veio. Certo?" "Exato, Kimb. Quando nasci, mamãe e papai nunca estiveram tão felizes. Claro que não foi fácil encontrar um lugar onde elfos normais e negros pudessem viver sossegados, especialmente com uma filha híbrida de ambos, mas nosso amor foi forte o bastante pra superarmos tudo."

"E onde estão seus pais?" T´channa baixou a cabeça pra pergunta de Jessica, mas logo disse. "Foram mortos por esses caçadores de seres raros. Quando descobriram a minha existência, viram essa como uma chance de...encherem os bolsos. Primeiro tentaram me comprar, mas papai e mamãe responderam matando o chefe deles. Indignados, todo o bando foi pra cima. Meus pais resistiram como puderam, mas foram pegos desprevenidos e mortos e depois me levaram cativa. Se não fosse eu existir, eles ainda estaria vivos." A elfa caiu no choro e Kimb a amparou.

"Não diga que é culpa sua. Seus pais se amavam mesmo com a diferença de etnia e foi tanto esse amor que quiseram ter você. Eles não iam gostar de te ouvir dizendo tal coisa."

"Obrigada, Jessica. Agora que não tenho pra onde ir, pensei em poder ir com vocês. Devo a vocês minha vida e minha lealdade está convosco."

"Não nos deve nada, T´channa. Sua lealdade é pra conosco até que você decida seguir outro caminho. A única coisa que pode nos oferecer que queremos é sua amizade."

"Sério? Só isso?" As duas confirmaram e abraçaram a nova amiga.

"Agora que está tudo bem, que tal voltarmos ao nosso piquenique?" Sugeriu Kimb. "Boa ideia, irmã. Aqui parece um bom lugar."

E durante a refeição, T´channa soube da missão envolvendo suas novas amigas e para tal, decidiu ir com elas ajudá-las no que fosse preciso. E a jornada seguiu em frente.

Continua...

* * *

**O que citei sobre o Paladino de Arton faz parte de uma teoria minha sobre o que se deu de fato com ele em Holy Avenger e que ficarei feliz de compartilhar, caso um dia os administradores do site admitirem HA como categoria de anime/manga.**

**Kimber como harpia e Shana como elfa. Ainda vai ter mais coisa pela frente.**


	4. A Besta Das Sombras

**Parte 4: A Besta Das Sombras**

* * *

"De boa, T´channa. Isso não é necessário."

"Nem uma palavra, Jessica. Não posso sossegar sabendo que minhas grandes amigas estão viajando por aí em roupas tão descuidadas." A elfa dava os retoques na nova túnica que havia insistido em produzir pra Jessica. Kimb, por sua vez, apreciava bastante seu novo manto.

"Olha, vou te contar. Eu amei esta nova veste, ainda mais esse compartimento interno pras minhas asas. Posso seguir andando por aí que não vai chamar atenção."

"Bem. Até que uma roupa nova não cairia mal." A maga loira confirmou com um sorriso sincero.

Faziam só 2 semanas que Jessica começara seu retorno a vila dos loucos e com a intenção de conseguir ajuda pra essa missão, encontrou 2 grande companheiras: Kimb, a harpia humana e T´channa, a elfa mestiça, cada uma tão boa combatente quanto companheira.

Kimb é uma grande caçadora dos céus e nas horas vagas gosta de escrever músicas. já T´channa revelou-se uma exímia arqueira e espadachim, além de modista de mão cheia. Ela não podia ter maior felicidade em ter 2 amigas tão próximas quanto uma família de verdade.

* * *

2 dias mais tarde, o trio se encontrava numa pequena cidade comerciante próxima à fronteira de Valkaria. Era de longe uma grande abundância de mercadorias dos mais variados tipos, de vestes elegantes à armas de qualidade.

"Nossa. Vejam só tudo isso. Essas roupas, vestidos, túnicas. são trabalhos incríveis."

"Sei não, mana. Desconfio que T´channa seja capaz de confeccionar algo mais bonito e sofisticado."

"Ah, por favor, Jessica. Desse modo fico sem graça."

"Mas não há razão pra tal, querida. Só digo o que é real. Veja o que fez pela gente."

T´channa precisava concordar. Jessica e Kimb eram boas no quesito incentivo e se elas concordavam que seu trabalho estava à altura, não tinha que duvidar de si.

"Olhem. Vamos resolver esse lance das roupas mais tarde. Viemos pra comprar suprimentos e..."

"Socorro, socorro." Alguém veio gritando pela estrada. Jessica foi a primeira a reparar.

"O que aconteceu, bom homem?"

"É a fera da floresta. Estava com meus parceiros lenhadores cortando algumas árvores quando ouvimos algo como um rugido de um grande felino. Sem qualquer aviso, fomos atacados. Mal acreditei em como ele foi veloz. Meus companheiros foram pegos e apenas fugi por sorte. Esse monstro vem causando problemas há tempos."

"E como era essa fera?" Perguntou Kimb. "Era...era um felino enorme, negro como ébano e incandescentes olhos verdes. Pode parecer loucura, mas acho que tinha tentáculos saindo das costas dele."

"Pela descrição, calculo ser uma pantera deslocadora. Reparou se ela tinha mais de 4 patas?" Indagou T´channa.

"B-bem. Foi tão ligeiro, mas acho que tinha, sim."

"Isso é mau sinal. Quando uma pantera deslocadora se instala numa região, significa o fim dela." Jessica ponderou na afirmação de T´channa.

"Olhem aqui. Seres desse tipo são um perigo pra quem fica por perto. Temos o dever de enfrentar essa fera. Claro que não vou obrigar vocês a me seguirem. Fiquem aqui onde é mais seguro."

"Nem sonhando, mana. Estou contigo e não abro. Vou junto." "Kimb fala por mim, Jessica. E depois, não seria justo ficarem com toda a diversão."

"Vejo que estou lidando com guerreiras de verdade." Veio uma voz por trás das três amigas. Se viraram e notaram ser uma garota de pele bronzeada em vestes bem coloridas e com um alaúde nas costas.

"Saudações, amigas. Me chamo Rahia e sou uma barda, embora nas horas vagas seja aventureira e caçadora de tesouros."

"Saudações. Sou Jessica e esta são T´channa e Kimb. O que dizia?"

"Dizia, querida, que nesta aldeia ninguém tem coragem de enfrentar a pantera deslocadora. Poucos são os heróis e aventureiros com disposição pra deter a criatura, mas infelizmente não temos condição de contatar nenhum deles. Eu até iria, mas temo não ser forte o bastante pra enfrentá-la."

"Conte com a gente, Rahia. Acharemos esse monstro e o venceremos. Vamos nessa, garotas." E o quarteto partiu na busca pela terrível fera.

* * *

Mais de uma hora passou enquanto o grupo atravessava a floresta, sem nenhum sinal de qualquer animal ou da criatura que buscavam.

"Já estamos andando faz um tempão e nada. Será que a tal pantera está aqui mesmo?"

"Pode confiar, Kimb. Tivemos diversas testemunhas que alegam ter achado-a ou pelo mesmo visto-a de uma distância segura."

"Sei não. Será que tudo isso não passa de golpe publicitário pra atrair gente? Sendo que se trata de uma cidade com grande comércio?"

Nesse momento, o pensamento de Kimb foi desviado por um mover m alguns arbustos. Todas ficaram com suas armas em prontidão e no instante seguinte, uma mulher de cabelo azul e traços orientais vestindo trapos apareceu. As quatro sentiram um alívio.

"Ah, que bom. É só uma garota. Vamos dar uma apoio à ela." Jessica se aproximou, mas a mulher fez um sinal de recuo.

"Não, lhes peço. Pra trás."

"Tenha calma. Estamos aqui em busca da fera. Vamos te tirar daqui." Disse Rahia.

"Não, vocês não compreendem. Devem fugir antes que...AHHHHH." A mulher deu um grito estridente que chegou a arrepiar as 4 companheiras. Logo a seguir, o semblante da moça foi mudando, dos olhos que ficaram verdes até sua pele ficar negra e começar a criar pelos no corpo. Outras mudanças como crescimento de garras, 2 tentáculos e de 2 patas de felino próximas das pernas. Não demorou muito pra forma humana dar lugar a de uma pantera deslocadora e pelo olhar que exibia, não mostrava-se muito amigável.

"Não pode ser. Aquela garota era a pantera? Mas eu não sabia que panteras deslocadoras podiam assumir forma humana."

"E não podem, T´channa. Podem me chamar de louca, mas acho que estamos lidando com um licantropo."

"Licantropo, mana? Do que sei licantropos só se transformam em animais normais como lobos, urso, javalis, corvos ou até cisnes."

"Errr. Garotas. Lutar primeiro, perguntar depois." E o conselho de Rahia veio em boa hora, pois a gigantesca pantera foi com tudo pra cima, quase pegando Kimb se não fossem suas asas ligeiras.

T´channa ficou a uma distância considerável com seu arco em punho disparando diversas flechas na pantera, que conseguiu evitar a maior parte, segurando-as com seus tentáculos, porém qual não foi a surpresa quando as flechas agarradas explodiram, causando sérios ferimentos nas hastes, levando-a a rugir de dor.

Jessica e Rahia pegaram suas espadas e ficaram em prontidão, contudo a velocidade da pantera era algo fora do comum. Não era à toa de que era uma das criaturas mais difíceis de enfrentar em toda Arton.

Kimb tentou um ataque por cima, mas até mesmo o seres alados mais rápidos pareciam ter dificuldade contra tal besta, tanto que só de ver a harpia acima de sua cabeça, tratou de debandar. "Esse bicho não quer dar trégua. Teríamos de deixá-la mais lenta pra ter uma chance."

"E essa é uma boa ideia. Dá licença, gente." Jessica deu sua espada pra Rahia segurar e dizendo algumas palavras, uma luz tomou o lugar e um tipo de resina preencheu toda a área onde a pantera se encontrava. Ao tentar avançar, ficou grudada na resina e por mais que se esforçasse pra escapar, mais ficava presa.

"Feitiço de cola mágica. Última novidade da Academia Arcana. Qualidade superior."

"Magnífico, mana. Mas agora o que fazemos com isso?"

"Bom. Já que se trata de um licantropo, apesar de ainda ficar abismada por ser de um tipo diferente, creio que se pode ajudar. Vocês três permaneçam em guarda enquanto tento entrar na mente dela."

"E como vai fazer isso, Jessica?" "Com isto, T´channa." E a maga-guerreira exibiu um amuleto em forma de estrela de cristal roxo.

"Um presente de formatura adiantado da academia. Com isto, posso entrar nas mentes mais difíceis de penetrar. Agora, façam silêncio pois isso exige concentração."

Jessica sentou-se em posição de lótus e ergueu as mãos em sinal de meditação. O amuleto começou a cintilar e e poucos segundos, um feixe saiu dele até a cabeça da pantera presa.

* * *

Jessica foi flutuando pra cada vez mais pra dentro do que parecia a mente da pantera e rapidamente, encontrou tanto a fera quanto sua forma humana em conflito.

"Olá. Vim ajudar você."

"Por favor. Deve sair daqui. Não sei quanto tempo poderei contê-la."

"Quero te ajudar. Me chamo Jessica e você é...?"

"Sou Adja. Desde que nasci, venho vivido esse horrível pesadelo. Descendo de uma rara linhagem de licantropos. Geralmente os licantropos só podem virar animais normais, mas consequentemente me transformo numa pantera deslocadora. Tive um talismã que me permitia manter a criatura sob controle, mas ele foi destruído por fanáticos que desejavam fazer um tributo a Sszzaas, o deus-serpente, sem imaginar o que iria lhes acontecer. Sem o talismã, perdi o controle sobre a transformação e os aniquilei. Agora me torno um monstro às noites de lua cheia ou em estado de pânico. Não há o que fazer sem o talismã."

"Creio que há, sim." Jessica se aproximou de Adja, que por sua vez, tinha dificuldade de manter seu lado animal dominado.

"Adja. Não tem que temer a fera. Ela é parte de você, apenas a parte selvagem. Você é a parte racional, inteligente e humana. Siga até ela e a domine. Basta que ordene." "Tem certeza?" "Confie. Basta tentar."

Ainda um pouco receosa, a mulher de cabelo azul se aproximou da pantera que tinha uma fúria pavorosa, mas não demonstrava medo algum. Passo por passo, o receio ia diminuindo e conseguiu ficar calma quando segurou a fera pela cabeça e puxou-a pra sua direção, mesclando-se a ela. Num minuto, só restava Adja.

* * *

No exterior, Kimb, T´channa e Rahia ficavam de sentinela aguardando que Jessica despertasse.

"Puxa vida. Será que vai demorar?"

"Confie, Rahia. Se tenho certeza de algo, é que minha irmã vai dar conta do recado."

"O que me tranquiliza é que esse bicho está como que dormindo." A elfa se virou, vendo que a pantera deslocadora não tinha de movido desde que Jessica entrou na meditação.

De repente, A loira guerreira despertou num solavanco, quase caindo de cara no solo. "Ahhhh."

"Jessica. Tudo bem?" "S-sim, Kimb. Estou. Creio que tive sucesso."

E de fato, Jessica foi bem sucedida, pois a pantera aos poucos foi mudando de aspecto, transformando-se completamente em humana. Adja logo recobrou os sentidos.

"Ei. Estou normal de novo. Isso significa que..." "Isso mesmo, amiga. Agora é você quem manda. Experimente."

"Jessica. Isso é uma boa ideia?" Indagou nervosamente T´channa.

Adja se concentrou e aos poucos, assumiu a forma da pantera deslocadora, contudo não demonstrava ferocidade ou selvageria em seu olhos. Foi mudando pra outra forma, uma intermediária humanoide, mas ainda no domínio. Finalmente, regressou a forma de mulher. Com uma grande satisfação, correu na direção de Jessica e a abraçou, chorando como uma criança.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Me libertou dessa maldição sanguinária. De agora em diante, ficarei sempre com você em tudo que precisar e necessitar. Devotarei minha vida à você."

"Só desejo sua amizade, Adja. Será bem vinda a se juntar ao nosso grupo."

"Pois estamos combinadas. Agora, que tal irmos comer algo? Estou com uma fome monstruosa. Sem insinuações, claro."

"Boa ideia. Vamos até a aldeia e contar que expulsamos a fera pra longe daqui. Depois de uma ótima refeição, terei prazer de ir com vocês, também."

"Será legal termos mais duas amigas, mas não vou deixar você ir assim, Adja. Precisa de um traje decente e por acaso, tenho umas ideias que vão fazer seu estilo." Citou T´channa, segurando uma fita métrica pra tomar as medidas da nova companheira. As demais fizeram uma cara embaraçada, mas satisfatória.

Continua...

* * *

**Dos vários RPGs que joguei ou conheço, nunca vi um onde um licantropo assumisse a forma de um ser extraordinário tipo uma manticora ou como na história, uma pantera deslocadora. Por isso, decidi diversificar.**

**Shana sempre foi a modista do grupo e gosto do talento dela. Não podia deixar isso de fora de maneira alguma. **

**Aja como licantropa era confirmado, mas tinha uma ideia diferente pra Raya, porém optei pelo rumo agora escrito.**


	5. Dois Num Encontro Só

**Parte 5: Dois Num Encontro Só**

* * *

"Estou dizendo, Rahia, que é uma chuva comum isso acima de nós."

"Pra mim está pra uma parte da Tormenta se aproximando, Kimb."

"Quer tirar a prova? Vou até lá em cima e vejo." "Não tente se arriscar, mana. Ainda que seja uma tempestade comum, uma forte lufada de vento e você vai pra longe."

Kimb não curtia isso de ser contrariada, mas vendo que as palavras de sua irmã faziam sentido, resolveu não ir.

"Tormenta ou não, não convêm ficarmos expostas ao mau tempo. Dizem que por aqui as tempestades são severas."

"Disse bem, Adja. Tratemos então de buscar um abrigo e logo antes que..." Nessa hora, algo de proporções enormes caiu alguns metros adiante de onde Jessica e suas amigas estavam.

"Esse autor tem uma mania de provocar algum acontecimento enquanto falamos."

"A história é dele, T´channa. Ele que decide o que rola." "É, tô sabendo, Jessica, e já que se deu a coisa, vamos ver o que é?"

As 5 mulheres seguiram até o local da queda e o que viram eram mais do que imaginavam: um estranho humanoide com fisionomia similar a de um centauro, porém como que feito de um dragão verde.

"Pelo Grande Oceano. Um dragotauro. Nunca sonhei que veria um." Adja chegou bem perto e notou que o dragão humanoide se encontrava bem machucado.

"Toma cuidado, Adja. Eles são perigosos." "Tranquila, Rahia. Pelo que se vê, ele não parece em condições de causar dano algum."

A jovem licantropa sabia do que falava. O dragotauro tinha feridas e queimaduras sérias no corpo, além de vários machucados nas asas e um dos chifres quebrados.

"Puxa. Ou ele ficou no meio de uma guerra ou a queda foi mais dolorosa que a estimada."

"Ou quem sabe...foi aquilo ali." Apontou Kimb bem pro alto, onde uma enorme sobra pairava no céu. Viram rapidamente do que se tratava.

"Um dragão e pelo formato, deve ser negro."

"Isso explica. Dragões por natureza odeiam dragotauros e tentam matá-los logo que os avistam." Jessica concluiu.

"Sendo esse o caso, melhor sairmos daqui o quanto antes." "Aguarde aí, T´channa. Não podemos deixar ele aqui pra morrer. Ninguém devia ser morto só por ser o que é."

"Mas ele é muito grande. Como vamos levá-lo?" "Eu sei, T´channa. Deem um espaço."

Adja assumiu sua forma de pantera deslocadora e graças a um acerto mágico da amiga elfa, seus trajes podiam se transformar no lugar de se rasgarem. Uma vez na forma do gigantesco felino, ordenou que as amigas empurrassem o dragotauro inconsciente pra suas costas. Segurando-o com seus tentáculos, correu junto com as companheiras o mais distante que podiam do dragão.

Com o risco da tempestade, que podia ser da Tormenta ou não, a trupe foi correndo o quanto as suas pernas aguentavam.

Felizmente, a possibilidade de acharem um refúgio seguro se deu ao encontrarem um antigo templo esculpido numa montanha nas proximidades.

"Que sorte. Um lugar pra nos escondermos." "É o que parece, Rahia, embora desconfie de templos antigos e abandonados em geral. Todavia não temos outra opção." E conduzidas por Jessica, o grupo se instalou no interior da construção, aparentemente vazia.

* * *

A tempestade desabou com força e ainda que não fosse uma parte da Tormenta, estava longe de parecer inofensiva ou momentânea.

Começaram a tratar do dragotauro ferido que davam graças por estar desmaiado, o que facilitaria a tarefa. Jessica e T´channa empregaram seus poderes de cura pra medicar os ferimentos enquanto as demais ficavam de guarda nos arredores da sala da templo.

Uma hora se passou e o dragotauro pôde por fim despertar. Ao ver o grupo, sua primeira vontade foi de atacar, mas ainda não estava forte o bastante e quase despencou. Jessica o amparou.

"Ei, ei. Vai com calma. Tratamos de você, porém não está completamente recuperado. Descanse aí."

"Vocês...vocês me ajudaram?" "Ajudamos sim. Vimos que sofreu um acidente e o auxiliamos."

"Engraçado. Não pensei que dragotauros falassem." Kimb disse em surpresa.

"É claro que falamos. Ao menos, eu falo. Não sei quanto a outros, já que não formamos comunidade nem temos encontros. Meu nome é Reuss."

"Prazer, Reuss. Sou Jessica e estas são Kimb, T´channa, Adja e Rahia." "Antes de tudo, agradeço por me ajudarem. Se não fosse vocês, estaria sendo comida de dragão nesse momento."

"Ora, mas por que? O que fez pra aquele dragão negro pra ele querer sua cabeça?"

"Nasci, Rahia. Apenas isso. Como sabem, dragotauros não são seres naturais. Somos criações de deuses loucos ou magos malucos, o que foi meu caso, um fruto de trabalho de um criador de golens. Ele me fez pra tentar usar como experimento pra construção de um novo tipo de golem, mas eu que não ia me deixar ser usado em experimentos insanos. Na primeira chance, escapei, contudo por azar me deparei com um dragão negro que tentou me matar. Voei com toda velocidade que minhas asas aguentaram, mas ele foi mais ligeiro e me acertou com diversos disparos de ácido. Cai como uma pedra até chegar ao chão."

"Foi quando te encontramos e o tratamos."

Sim. Ouça, Jessica. Embora lhe seja grato por me salvar, teria sido mais sábio me deixar morrer."

A afirmação de Reuss veio em cheio como um tiro. Adja ficou indignada.

"Você não tem juízo? Por que íamos te deixar pra morrer? Devia aprender a se valorizar."

"Não é essa a questão. Fui feito como experimento de um mago louco e pra que? Acabar como alvo de ódio de seres que obviamente seriam meus parentes? Não tenho qualquer propósito na vida e sem motivo, de que serve viver?" Reuss mostrava grande tristeza no falar, mas Jessica lhe segurou com carinho a mão.

"Preste atenção: mesmo que seja o que é, você é um ser vivo e uma vez que vem ao mundo se deve dar valor a vida. E daí que haverá pessoas ou seres que possam te odiar pro razões fúteis? Nem todos pensarão assim. Eu pessoalmente não vejo motivo algum pra te odiar."

"A mana tá certa, Reuss. Se está vivo, deve-se aproveitar essa dádiva, como minha mãe dizia."

"Verdade. Também gostei de você e creio eu que T´channa e Adja espelham opinião similar."

"Concordo, Rahia."

"Estou com vocês."

O dragotauro verde não sabia conter a comoção. Pela primeira vez se encontrava com seres que o aceitavam como era e lhe davam valor.

"Eu lhes agradeço. Me fizeram ver como eu estava errado por me ver só como uma aberração sem motivo. Contem que irei achar uma meta na vida."

"E que tal pra começar, tentarmos encontrar outra saída desse lugar? Percebo que aquele cuspidor voador de ácido não está longe."

"Ué. E como sabe, Adja?" "Porque, Kimb, meu faro é aguçado mesmo na forma humana e sinto um odor de ácido perto daqui."

"Se for desse modo, vamos então. Deve ter alguma saída secreta deste templo." Os demais concordaram com Jessica e partiram pra dependências mais profundas do recinto.

"Este lugar é escuro à beça. Não que eu reclame disso, mas uma luzinha viria bem a calhar."

"Deixe comigo, Kimb. Tenho aqui o que precisa." Rahia tirou da mochila uma pedra coberta com pano e num buraco, uma pequena luz se projetava.

"Pedra iluminada com um feitiço de luz contínua. Útil pra poder andar no escuro sem desejar desperdiçar tochas."

"Amiga. Isso é que é estar pronta."

"Prontidão é minha regra de sobrevivência, T´channa. Esteja sempre equipada pro que vier."

* * *

O grupo seguiu adiante pelos corredores e câmaras do templo. Um detalhe que notaram foi que pra uma construção como aquela, em geral preparada com armadilhas, quase nenhuma foi encontrada funcionando, exceto por umas paredes com buracos lança-setas e pisos que se soltam.

"Estou achando que este lugar já tenha sido visitado."

"Acredita mesmo, Adja?" "Naturalmente, T´channa. Apenas por ter tão poucas armadilhas armadas e sem nenhum tesouro pra saquear, está mais do que na cara."

A caminhada do grupo os conduziu até um grande salão. No meio dele, uma abóbada semi-aberta e pela silhueta nela, aparentemente uma figura humana era possível ser contemplada: uma mulher presa em longas correntes negras.

"Ei. Olhem lá. Será uma estátua?"

"Não sei, não. Jessica. Parece que emana sinais de vida." Disse Reuss. "Uma prisioneira...ou uma armadilha?"

"Só tem um jeito de saber. Me dê uma mão aqui." Jessica empunhou sua espada e chegou perto da abóbada pra ver melhor. No meio das correntes era de fato a figura de uma mulher, mas parecia ser feita de cristal roxo e violeta. Não sentindo qualquer hostilidade ou perigo imediato, a maga loira levantou a espada e num golpe certeiro, partiu as correntes, soltando a cativa.

Uma vez solta, ela caiu perante os pés de Jessica enquanto o resto do grupo ficava de alerta. Jessica notou que a mulher estava viva e incapaz de qualquer mal e a ajudou a se recompor.

"Você está bem? consegue me ouvir?"

"Você...me libertou? Por que?"

"Por que? Porque você estava presa e não parecia justo deixar alguém nessas condições se..."

"Não devia ter me soltado." Jessica pareceu assustada, como que tivesse cometido um erro grave.

"O que vai acontecer? Este templo vai desabar ou liberamos um terrível mal sobre o mundo?"

"Nem uma coisa ou outra. Fiquei presa por ser minha punição em falhar com meu dever." A mulher baixou a cabeça em melancolia.

"Me chamo Sinergia e sou uma golem de cristal."

"Golem de cristal? Ouvi falar, mas achei que fosse apenas lenda. Dizem que possuí poderes e características bem diferentes de outros golens." Exclamou Rahia.

"E tenho mesmo. Fui criada pra proteger um grande tesouro que se encontrava neste templo, mas um bando de bugbears, liderados por um mago perverso, invadiu o templo. Tentei impedi-los, mas o mago era mais preparado do que o imaginado e me selou dentro da abóbada e só pude ficar vendo eles roubarem o tesouro. Fiquei tão envergonhada pela minha falha que no lugar de me soltar, preferi ficar onde fui presa pra me punir." Adja realmente se surpreendeu pelo argumento dela.

"Se envergonhar? Fala como se fosse dotada de consciência. Você...?"

"Sim. Fui dotada de inteligência, mais emoções e consciência. Meu criador quis me fazer algo bem mais além dos golens comuns. Não posso me destruir e agora que fui solta, não sei o que fazer."

"Mas eu sei." Jessica lhe tomou sua mão em amizade e contou-lhe sua história. Ao final dela, convidou Sinergia pra viajar junto.

"E aí? O que responde?"

"Tem certeza, Jessica? Aceitaria alguém como...eu?" Reuss chegou perto.

"Ora, e por que não? Todos aqui somos um bando de desajustados sociais e esta garota nos fez enxergar que vamos bem mais além das aparências. E depois, quanto mais gente pra viajar, mais divertido."

"Isso mesmo, Sinergia. É sua oportunidade de ter um novo propósito. Claro que a decisão é sua. O que diz?" Nem precisou uma resposta verbal a questão de T´channa: Sinergia foi com elas.

"Ótimo. Agora é só a gente..." Adja teve sua visão distraída por alguma coisa que cintilava perto. Ao ver de perto, notou ser um grande rubi.

"Caramba. Olhem só o tamanho desta pedra. Como que os bugbears não viram isto?" "Espere, Ajda. Não toque nesta pedra." Mas o aviso de Sinergia veio atrasado, pois a remoção do rubi começou a fazer a sala tremer e cair aos pedaços.

"Adja. O que você aprontou?" "N-nada, Jessica. Apenas peguei na joia."

"Era o que tentei avisar. Este rubi está ligado a uma armadilha que levará todo o templo abaixo."

"Tá explicado então por que não o saquearam, mas agora não é hora de análise, mas de escapar."

"De acordo, Kimb. Sigam-me. Conheço uma saída."

O grupo de Jessica seguiu Sinergia até outra câmara e num toque de uma fresta da parede, a golem de cristal abriu uma passagem de um túnel. Precisaram correr como nunca, pois até a passagem do túnel foi aos poucos cedendo.

O corredor ficava mais claro a medida que avançavam, o que significava estarem perto da saída. Faltando alguns metros pra fugirem, a passagem começou a ceder.

"Não. O túnel está caindo. Se ele desmoronar, não sairemos daqui." "Tenha calma, Rahia. Observem."

Jessica gesticulou rapidamente e diversas colunas emergiram do solo, prendendo-se ao teto.

"Apressem-se. As colunas não aguentarão muito." Toda a turma apertou o passo com tudo, quase que passando um em cima do outro por meio da passagem estreita. No fim e por um fio, saltaram pra fora do túnel em segurança, mas continuando correndo até uma distância considerada segura. Ao longe de onde viam, o templo desmoronou e afundou dentro da montanha.

"Puxa. Essa foi por pouco." "Por pouco mesmo, Reuss. Ainda bem que nossa nova amiga nos guiou em segurança. Obrigada, Sinergia." "O prazer foi meu, T´channa."

"E você, hein, Adja? Sua curiosidade quase nos custou um banho de pedras."

"Não reclame, Rahia. Vai dizer que não teria posto os olhos nesta beleza quando a visse. Claro que admito meus erros e eu peço desculpas pela besteira que provoquei." Jessica lhe mandou um olhar doce.

"Está desculpada, querida...com a condição de nos pagar um almoço com este rubi na próxima cidade que estivermos."

A licantropa teve que engolir em seco, mas concordou.

"Oh-oh. Vejam quem está nos esperando lá pra cima." Kimb apontou na direção onde o dragão negro voava em círculos em busca de sua presa.

"Não fiquem apreensivas. Creio que posso dar um jeito." E com um gesto, Sinergia liberou um brilho colorido sobre o grupo, disfarçando-os em plantas.

"Vamos esperar um pouco aqui e depois dele ir, partiremos."

"Sinergia, foi incrível. Até criar ilusões você consegue."

"Bem, Jessica, como dizem por aí, vocês ainda não viram nada." Sinergia respondeu com um tom alegre na voz. Talvez ela fosse muito mais do que seu criador original pensava que seria...ou talvez até tivesse pensado nisso. Para Jessica, a alegria dos dois novos amigos, sobretudo de Reuss, por quem imagina ser mais que só um dragotauro, era sem igual.

E a aventura seguia na sua rota.

Continua...

* * *

**Synergy como um golem pra uma aventura nessa escala até encaixa bem, mas me perguntam: Rio aparecer como um ser tão complexo quanto um dragotauro? Eu disse pra mim mesmo: por que não?**

**De novo quebra da quarta parede? Eu gosto disso sim.**


	6. Treino Antes Da Batalha

**Parte 6: Treino Antes Da Batalha**

* * *

"Preparada, Adja?" "Mais que nunca, Jessica. Venha."

As duas mulheres avançaram ferozmente uma contra a outra, batendo suas espadas com um forte tilintar.

Cada uma procurava achar uma brecha na defesa da adversária, mas ambas eram excelentes esgrimistas. Nenhuma delas recuava ou desistia.

"Você é boa, Adja, mesmo sem seus poderes licantropos." "Não se pode depender apenas de poderes, Jessica. Uma boa condição física e mental também é de igual importância." "Exatamente o que diziam na academia Arcana."

Nas proximidades, o resto do grupo aproveitava pra comer alguma coisa(exceto Sinergia), só vendo o treino que rolava.

"Dá pra ver que Jessica não estava brincando quando citou o duro treino que teve nesses 6 anos."

"Concordo contigo, Sinergia. Minha irmã está determinada a levar justiça contra aquela corja de loucos de quem ela tanto fala."

"Apenas espero que quando for a hora, ela saiba diferenciar a vingança da justiça."

"Sei que ela fará, Reuss." T´channa pegou mais uma fruta. "Jessica é bastante sensata e fará o que for certo. Tenho esperança nisso e nela também."

A luta seguiu por mais alguns minutos até que Jessica aplicou o golpe certeiro e arremessou a espada de Adja, deixando-a indefesa.

"Ok, Jessica. Você ganhou. Com certeza é magnífica em luta." "Agradeço, Adja, mas não signifique que seja a melhor. Tudo que posso fazer é procurar melhorar, e você não fica nada atrás." As duas companheiras se abraçaram e foram falar com os amigos.

"Quem é o próximo? Que tal você, Rahia? Vamos ver como se sai no arco e flecha." "Aceito, mas não vou pegar leve." "Nem espero. Quero um desafio." As duas pegaram arcos com flechas e se afastaram pra preparação.

* * *

2 dias depois, Jessica e companhia prosseguiram com a viagem. Pra conseguirem chegar mais depressa, tomaram um atalho pela floresta. Jessica já tinha tomado essa rota quando tinha fugido da aldeia.

"Por aqui é mais depressa, turma. Terá um riacho adiante, porém ele é bem raso. Passamos na moleza." "Tomara que esteja certa, Jessica. Não estou com vontade de molhar o cabelo e as penas hoje." "Relaxa, Kimb. Aliás, por que você vai se preocupar em se molhar se pode voar?" A mulher harpia ficou um tanto embaraçada com a franqueza. Era tanto tempo que andava com humanos que até esquecia que podia voar.

Quando chegaram ao rio, uma surpresa: havia secado. Só restava um rastro de lama no leito.

"Que estranho. Era um longo riacho e agora, um lamaçal." "Às vezes pode acontecer por essas regiões disso ocorrer, principalmente rios encantados." Citou T´channa.

"Seja como for, vai facilitar bastante a passagem." Reuss tratou de descer até o leito e sem se incomodar de estar sujando os pés, mas na hora que Rahia seria a seguinte, algo começou a puxar Reuss com toda força.

"Ei, alguma coisa me agarrou." O dragotauro lutava pra se libertar. Jessica e as garotas o puxavam com determinação, contudo era como se estivesse preso num adesivo super forte.

"Tenha calma, Reuss. Vamos te soltar." Prometeu Adja. Sinergia sentiu uma presença na lama, algo como que não-vivo, mas tomado por magia.

Jessica e o grupo com custo tiraram Reuss da poça, mas o que emergiu dela não era nada bonito: um enorme humanoide feito de lama ergueu-se em posição de ataque.

"Essa não. Um homem-lama." Exclamou Adja, quase se transformando. "São formados de resíduos mágicos contidos em rios secos ou represados. Não são bolinho de vencer."

"Bolinho ou doce, não importa. Temos de derrubar essa poça ambulante se quisermos seguir em frente." Jessica sacou sua espada, embora soubesse que pouco adiantaria.

Todos se separaram pra ficar fora do alcance do monstro lamacento. Sabiam que poucos eram os tipos de ataque contra a criatura. Flechadas e estocadas de armas cortantes eram ineficazes, porém ataques com rochas e objeto maciços pareciam dar mais certo, e os baseados em fogo e calor tinham eficácia.

"Se pudermos arrancá-lo de dentro do rio, acho que sei como vencê-lo." "Ok, mana. Ei, cabeça de barro. Vem me pegar. Bléééé´." Kimb mostrou a língua pro homem-lama, impelindo-o a persegui-la.

E de certa forma a ideia deu certo. O homem-lama deixou sua morada e foi na direção da jovem harpia. Os demais fizeram igual e começaram a chamar a fera o mais longe que podiam do leio do rio. Jessica abriu sua bolsa e dela, tirou uma pequena bola de cristal.

"Você é vidente?" "Não, Reuss, mas isto vai nos garantir uma futura vitória. Você e Sinergia podem dar uma distração?" "Certamente, Jessica." Mas antes que pudessem faze algo, um grito foi escutado. Olhando nas proximidades, viram que Kimb foi agarrada pelo monstro.

"Socorro." "Kimb. Larga ela, cabeça de lodo." Esbravejou Adja, saltando pra cima na sua forma felina, apenas pra ficar grudada em sua superfície lamacenta.

T´channa e Rahia, que estavam mais perto, viram que não iam poder fazer nada, a não ser rezar.

Foi quando um urro foi escutado nas proximidades e no instante seguinte, uma tonelada de pedras foi rolando na direção da criatura de lama, acertando-o sem parar. Pedras de diversos tamanhos e formatos iam se aglomerando e acertando o homem-lama, o distraindo tempo suficiente pra Kimb e Adja se libertarem.

"Parece que os deuses atenderam nossas preces." T´channa comentou com alegria. "Ou quem sabe foi algo mais de perto que a escutou, minha querida?"

A elfa e sua companheira arqueira se viraram pra ver o dono daquela voz rouca. De trás de uma árvore saíram um anão sem barba e grande nariz, um gigante peludo com chifres e uma grande boca e um tipo de gambá humanoide caolho, pequeno como um halfling, montado num cachorro e empunhando uma espécie de bastão. Rahia parecia curiosa.

"Uau. Olhem só isso. Nunca vi seres como vocês." "A recíproca é verdadeira, milady, mas temo não ser a hora correta pra apresentações. Ludo, meu irmão. Mais algumas pedras?" "Pedras ajudam. Uáááárrrr." E a mais um rugido, o ser peludo de nome Ludo chamou mais rochas pra combater o homem-lama, totalmente distraído.

Sinergia e Reuss ajudaram Kimb e Adja a se afastarem do monstro, ao passo que Jessica veio de mansinho e na primeira chance, contra-atacou.

"Cris-Cap, lançar." E jogou a bola de cristal. Esta, ao atingir o homem-lama, começou a sugá-lo como um redemoinho. A criatura se dabatia com tudo pra tentar escapar, porém em poucos segundos, sumiu em pleno ar, restando apenas a esfera que Jessica retomou.

"Por Valkaria, Jessica. O que você fez?" "Veja você, T´channa." E observando com mais precisão a esfera, a figura do homem-lama batia do lado de dentro inutilmente.

"Uma coisinha que inventei na academia Arcana. Batizei de cristal-capturador, ou cris-cap pra encurtar. A última palavra em artefato pra pegar criaturas perigosas."

"Treco bem legal, maninha. Podia virar até moda, ou esporte." "Sabe que até pensei nisso, Kimb? E como você e Adja estão?" "Meio enlameadas, mas nada que uma semana de banho não ajeite." "E o que vai fazer com essa coisa, Jessica?" "Guardar, Adja. Não se sabe quando um bicho destes será útil. Não é, Lodoso?" A loira riu, acariciando a bola com a bochecha.

"Lodoso?" "É, Reuss. foi o nome que pensei pra ele, e fiquem descansados. Todo ser capturado por uma cris-cap fica sob o domínio de quem o pegou até decidir soltá-lo."

Jessica embolsou a esfera com o homem-lama e ao reunir seu grupo, se dirigiu aos recém-conhecidos.

"Agradecemos por sua ajuda, companheiros. Graças a vocês pudemos conter a fera."

"Não tem nada que agradecer, bela dama. É sempre um prazer a Sir Didymus, que sou eu, auxiliar uma donzela." Respondeu o gambá com toda polidez.

"Além disso, já fazia tempo que precisávamos de ajuda pra conter aquela aborrecedora bola de lama. Tô certo ou tô errado, Ludo?"

"Hoggle certo. Amigos bons ajudam contra homem de lama." Ludo deu um leva tapa nas costas do anão, embora o tapa parecesse mais forte que o previsto.

"Então se chamam Sir Didymus, Hoggle e Ludo? Sou Jessica; minha irmã Kimberliny ou Kimb; e meus amigos T´channa, Adja, Rahia, Reuss e Sinergia."

"Prazer em conhecê-los, mas perdoem minha curiosidade, o que os trazem a esta parte da floresta?" "Bem, é uma longa história. Nos acompanham num piquenique enquanto contamos?" "Ei, Jessica. Acha prudente confiar nesses seres? Nem os conhecemos direito." "Sua suspeita não se sustenta, Reuss." Disse Sinergia. "Posso saber quando alguém mente ou é sincero e não sinto más intenções neles."

"E de toda forma, Reuss, não deveríamos julgar apressadamente as pessoas. Sabe melhor do que ninguém." O dragotauro não queria questionar ser cortado, mas entendia o que a maga-guerreira dizia e decidiu deixar como está.

"E aí? Nos acompanham?" "Bem, por que não? Uma refeição é bem-vinda a qualquer hora." Hoggle concluiu num tom de resmungo, porém amigável.

* * *

Durante a refeição os 2 grupos foram contando sobre suas histórias de como se conheceram. No caso de Ludo, Didymus e Hoggle, tinham deixado uma terra distante em geral habitada por duendes e goblins tão logo tinham ajudado uma amiga numa missão de resgate. A ideia era de se separarem após a missão, mas os três formaram um vínculo de amizade tão forte que preferiram continuar juntos. Ludo e Didymus se declararam 'irmãos de batalha' na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Hoggle, por sua vez, não era um sujeito dos mais amigáveis e praticamente nunca teve um amigo, até conhecer a moça que uniu ele, Ludo e Didymus. Gosta de bancar o durão embora admita ser medroso e no fundo, gosta de seus companheiros, não hesitando em ajudá-los se necessário.

"Depois disso, temos vivido juntos. Vivemos diversos perigos e combatemos as maiores ameaças que Arton já testemunhou."

"Ora, não deem muita atenção pra Didymus. Ele tem uma grande imaginação." O anão sussurrou pro ouvido de Rahia. "Ele acha que é mesmo um cavaleiro, mas prefiro não contrariar." "Oh, entendo."

"Imaginação não, meu caro. Saibam que sou um grande herói que já enfrentou terríveis adversários." O gambá levantou seu bastão em triunfo.

"Ora essa. O maior perigo que combateu desde que saímos daquele reino de loucos foi aquele moinho de vento que achou ser um gigante." Hoggle falou puxando mais um pedaço de carne.

"Apenas um ridículo equívoco, Sir Hoggle. Fora isso sou um grande herói e meu nome será tocado pelos bardos de toda parte um dia."

"Ludo gosta música." Ludo pegou Didymus e o acariciou como a um bichinho de pelúcia. Sinergia se dirigiu a ele.

"Preciso dizer, Ludo. Me impressionou com aquele truque com as pedras. Não é bem uma coisa que uma golem diria, mas admirei mesmo."

"Pedras amigas. Ajudam Ludo quando chama."

"Quer dizer que estão numa missão pra livrar uma região de loucos que acham ser sacerdotes de Nimb?"

"Exatamente, Hoggle. Foram 6 longos anos de preparação. Sangue, suor e lágrimas caíram durante meu treino, contudo não terão sido em vão." Jessica erguem sua espada acima da cabeça numa pose triunfante, a qual surpreendeu a todos ao redor. Logo se sentou e olhou seriamente pra seus amigos.

"Gente. Precisam saber que esta é uma tarefa que corre sérios riscos. Não posso pedir que venham comigo e..."

"Vai parando, mana. Nem pense que vai sozinha pois não vai. Somos irmãs e estou disposta a ir aonde você for." "Kimb..."

"Ela está certa, Jessica. Se não fosse você, nossos destinos seriam bem obscuros. Sua causa é minha."

"T´channa pode falar por mim, Jessica. Vou te auxiliar pro que der e vier." "Estou nessa. Conta comigo." Disseram Adja e Rahia.

"Irei junto também. Nem me peça pra desistir." Bradou Reuss. "Mais que uma nova mestra, tenho uma grande amiga. Quero estar ao seu lado, Jessica." Sinergia respondeu com mais emoção que mostrava.

"Suponho que irá nos pedir pra irmos nessa jornada. Não é bem assim, Jessica?"

"Somente se vocês quiserem, Hoggle. Vocês não nos devem favor algum e apenas virão se for isso que suas consciências optarem." O grupo começou a limpar os restos do piquenique e se prepararem para retomar sua viagem, que agora facilitará e muito a travessia do rio devido a captura do homem-lama, ou melhor, Lodoso.

O grupo acenou pro trio ainda dentro dos limites da floresta. Didymus assumiu uma cara pensativa que o anão notou.

"Ei, Didymus. Tá pensando em seguir eles, não está?" O gambá encarou seu amigo de frente e só bastou um olhar pra ver a resposta.

"Devia imaginar." "Ora, Sir Hoggle. É tarefa de um herói valente ajudar uma dama em necessidade, mesmo que a dama seja uma grande lutadora."

"E suponho que irá pedir pra Ludo ir junto. O que diz, grandão? Iria com ele por lhe pedirem ou por decisão sua?"

Ludo ficou um tanto pensativo e silencioso. Apesar de sua aparência, o gigante peludo não era nem um pouco idiota. Talvez ingênuo até certo grau, porém era sabido.

"Ludo vai porque gosta de nova amiga." "Naturalmente iremos respeitar sua decisão, meu ranzinza amigo. O que dirá?" Hoggle ponderou por segundos.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando? Se apertarmos o passo, poderemos pegar uma boa dianteira. E depois, alguém precisa cuidar de vocês. Ha, ha, ha."

E na direção igual tomada por Jessica e companhia, o trio foi caminhando a toda pressa pra alcançá-los.

Continua...

* * *

**Curtiram a referência quanto a captura do homem-lama? Faz tempo que quero colocar aqui.**

**Há também uma pequena citação sobre a história de Don Quixote de La Mancha.**

**Com certeza quis citar a presença de Ludo, Hoggle e Didymus no conto.**

**Foi um pouco demorado este capítulo, mas espero ter conseguido um bom retorno. **


	7. Justiça Seja Feita

**Parte 7: Justiça Seja Feita**

* * *

A estrada que seguiam começava a ser bem familiar pra Jessica, deixando-a um tanto angustiada, considerando que foi onde tudo se iniciou pra ela.

"Jessica. Está bem? Parece meio quieta."

"Hã? Sim, estou, Sinergia. Apenas recordando."

"Por acaso foi do que te aconteceu aqui, mana?" Kimb lhe colocou a mão no ombro. "Não deixe isso te abater. Estamos com você." Jessica olhou pra jovem harpia, devolvendo-lhe um sorriso.

"Pessoal. Fiquem atentos." Avisou Adja na sua forma de pantera. "Tem gente por aqui e acredito serem muitos." "Como sabe?" "Porque, T´channa, sinto o cheiro, e é bem desagradável."

E a certeza de Adja se confirmou, pois nesse instante, um grupo de encapuzados saltou da mata, armados até os dentes e determinados a lutar.

"Alto em nome de Nimb." O líder foi se pronunciando. Jessica, recordando que foi numa emboscada desse tipo que ela perdeu seus irmãos, não hesitou nem um pouco e saiu na direção dos atacantes com a espada em punho. Seus amigos fizeram a mesma coisa.

Como antes, os loucos lutavam de forma desordenada, o que preocupava a maga-guerreira.

"Atenção, turma. Eles são loucos, mas traiçoeiros. Atentos a retaguarda." E o aviso foi mais que correto, já que um dos assassinos tentou pular pras costas de Reuss, apenas pra receber um golpe de cauda extremamente preciso, jogando-o a solo.

Cada um dos amigos de Jessica ia lutando ao seu ritmo e jeito, porém trabalhando em equipe, puderam facilitar a tarefa. Ainda que os atacantes estivessem em maioria, os heróis unidos conseguiram derrotá-los.

"Que faremos com eles?"

"Por mim, Rahia, fazia picadinho deles, mas Jessica é quem está liderando a missão. O que diz, irmã?"

"Minha vontade de cortar as cabeças deles é das grandes, mas busco justiça no lugar de vingança. Amarrem-nos bem firme e depois iremos até a aldeia pegar o resto."

Adja e T´channa se sentiam satisfeitas e orgulhosas pela decisão da amiga. Viram o quanto sua líder era integra e equilibrada quanto a resolver situações que pediam mais a razão que a emoção.

* * *

Continuando pela estrada, o grupo, puxando os prisioneiros amarrados e amordaçados(eles não falavam de outra coisa além de peixe e banana numa torta), prosseguia discretamente e em silêncio por caso de haver outros batedores. Um tempo depois, chegaram a aldeia, E Jessica viu que nada mudou pra melhor. Pra todos os efeitos, estava pior.

A vila era uma bagunça total devido a tantos loucos vagando, tipo um sujeito com um chapéu de papel na cabeça e andando com a mão colocada dentro da camisa numa pose de orgulho; outro que parecia tocar corneta com um funil; dois indivíduos puxando uma carroça com um boi dentro dela, sem citar os absurdos ouvidos.

"Olha o Pergaminho dos Deuses. Seu jornal do dia-a-dia." "Quanto é o jornal?" "Nada, é de graça." "Ah, muito caro, Não quero."

"Ei, você." Um dos sacerdotes apontava pra uma criatura humanoide robusta de pelugem dourada e um rosto negro e azul com aspecto felino acorrentada. "Pegue mais lixo, e não esqueça de espalhar muito bem a sujeira. As ruas estão muito limpas."

De fato, havia várias dessas criaturas realizando trabalhos por toda a aldeia presos em correntes e açoitados. Os lunáticos pareciam apreciar os maus-tratos causados nas criaturas.

"Por Khalmyr. Agora deram pra escravizar essas pobres criaturas."

"São moks, Kimb." Comentou Sinergia. "Uma raça forte e corajosa, mas que prezam muito as fêmeas, filhotes e anciãos de sua raça. Na certa esses malucos os capturaram e assim os forçaram a serem escravos."

"Se aproveitar de suas crianças e velhos pra abusar dessas pobres criaturas? Como se não bastasse terem matado meus pais e tantos outros só pra contentar sua insanidade? JAMAIS OS PERDOAREI." Jessica sacou a espada de sua mãe e com um escudo na outra, saiu pro combate, seguida de seus companheiros.

Vendo o repentino ataque a sua aldeia, os sacerdotes ordenaram que os moks os enfrentassem. Sem escolha, os robustos humanoides avançaram contra a equipe inferiorizada.

"Acho que teremos mais encrenca que imaginávamos." Rahia se colocou em guarda.

"Tentem não feri-los. Devem estar lutando pra proteger seu povo." "Ok, Jessica. Fazemos o que pudermos." Falou Reuss em prontidão.

Foi uma luta bem acirrada. Os moks eram bem coordenados e vorazes, e nada estúpidos. Enfrentá-los seria bem difícil.

Adja os combatia no corpo-a-corpo, evitando ao máximo usar sua mutação. Queria provar se capaz de enfrentar o desafio como si própria.

T´channa, além de seu talento como arqueira, revelava-se uma lutadora de bastão inigualável. Conseguia fazer uso também de seu charme e carisma contra os moks, podendo derrubá-los sem grandes danos.

Rahia fazia jus a sua reputação de aventureira intrépida. Mesmo os moks demonstrando uma grande diferença em força física, a heroína morena sabia como enfrentar um cerco fechado e ainda com a ajuda de sua amiga harpia Kimb, nada precisava temer, especialmente depois de ter sido salva de um golpe de bastão na cabeça.

"Cuidado com os miolos, amiga. Fica difícil arrumá-los quando os machuca." "Eu sei, mas com você por perto, eles estão seguros, Hi, hi."

Reuss ia com punhos e dentes pra cima dos musculosos guerreiros felinos. Não era fácil pois eles eram muito fortes até pra um dragotauro. Explorando outras opções, resolveu usar seu sopro-de-dragão verde. Seu gás de cloro deixou os moks bem intoxicados, o bastante pra derrubar a todos, jogando-os uns contra os outros.

"Força é importante, mas inteligência sempre é mais eficaz." Disse pra si mesmo orgulhosamente.

Sinergia não era exatamente uma combatente, mas tinha seus próprios recursos mágicos, como cordas de energia e chão escorregadio. Também sabia usar seus poderes de ilusão pra projetar o maior medo dos moks: água. Foi só uma onda ilusória aparecer que os troncudos felinos trataram de escapar. "Tão grandes e tem medo de se molhar. Tsc, tsc, tsc."

Jessica conseguia manter uma respeitada posição pelo confronto que se seguia. Ela não desejava ferir nenhum mok, pois conhecia a real natureza deles em não quererem enfrentar seres que não trabalhavam pro mal. Aliás, os moks não eram capazes de servir ou lutar ao lado do mal sob forma alguma.

Deparando-se com os últimos moks, a maga-guerreira fez uso de um de seus melhores feitiços: o do sono. Num gesto rápido e eficaz, lançou uma névoa sobre os adversários, fazendo-os dormir.

Tendo derrotando todos os moks, Jessica e seus amigos avançaram contra os habitantes da vila,

Os 'sacerdotes' viram que seus escravos foram vencidos e num esforço desesperado, soltaram seus cães infernais contra o grupo.

"Oh-oh. Alguém tem biscoito pra cachorro?"

"Eles tostam todos, T´channa, porém tenho um truque na manga. Cumprimente um velho amigo nosso." E tirando uma esfera de sua mochila, Jessica a arremessou contra os monstruosos cães.

"Lodoso, eu escolho você." E numa explosão luminosa, o gigantesco homem-lama se materializou perante os presentes, mas não se mostrava hostil aos heróis. Em vez disso, parecia aguardar um comando.

"Lodoso, vai com tudo. Afogue esses vira-latas na sua lama." E obedecendo a Jessica, o homem-lama partiu pra cima das feras. Os cães infernais se debatiam contra a superfície liquefeita da criatura, cuspindo fogo selvagemente, e cada vez mais o monstro os empurrava pra dentro de si. Em poucos instantes, foram se mexendo cada vez menos...até cessarem completamente, afogados em tanta lama. Lodoso liberou os corpos sem vida dos enormes animais.

"Gente. Dou a mão à palmatória. O bolinho de barro aí sabe como adestrar cachorros."

"Ele sabe, Adja?"

"Sim, Reuss. Os ensinou a fingir de morto."

Embora fosse um momento mórbido, a equipe deu uma boa risada do comentário da licantropa. Logo depois, se dirigiram pra aldeia.

Os sacerdotes, vendo que suas principais defesas haviam caído por terra, foram orando pra Nimb protegê-los, mas nada do deus do acaso ouvi-los, uma vez que não passavam de lunáticos tão abomináveis que até Nimb iria sentir enjoo de escutar. Tentaram escapar por trás da aldeia, mas de repente, uma enorme avalanche os encurralou, impossibilitando-os de fugir.

"Parece que alguns amigos se juntaram a nossa festa." E a suspeita de Rahia estava correta, pois de cima das pedras que fecharam a saída, 3 figuras conhecidas dos heróis se destacaram.

"Excelente trabalho, irmão Ludo. Sua esperteza capturou os vilões direitinho." Didymus em cima de seu mascote, Ambrosius, saldava o gigante peludo.

"Ludo esperto?" "Esperto é apelido. Ainda bem que tem esse lance de chamar pedras." Hoggle apalpou o braço de Ludo, logo vendo que um dos loucos, mais precisamente o juiz, tentava escapulir, mas o anão saltou em cima dele, derrubando-o e o segurando com toda força. Ludo veio dar uma ajuda, pegando o juiz pela túnica.

"Obrigado, Ludo. Não sou um poço de coragem, admito, mas até eu sei quando posso entrar em ação." "Hoggle contente?" "Sim, meu amigo de grande bocarra. Hoggle bastante contente." Kimb foi pra juntos deles.

"Ei, turma. Então decidiram vir?" "Foi sim, milady. Jamais que permitiria que damas tão belas corressem tamanho perigo, mesmo ciente do que podem fazer."

"Didymus e sua mania de cavalheirismo. Claro que não iríamos deixar ele vir sozinho. Somos amigos e amigos ficam unidos pra tudo. Certo?" "Hoggle certo. Ludo gosta de ter amigos pra ajudar." Jessica e as demais vieram pra cumprimentar os três. Reuss olhou feio pro juiz.

"Vejo que Nimb está tirando uma folga pro seu lado. Agora, tem algo a dizer em defesa de vocês?" O líder da aldeia só disse uma palavra.

"Hã...querem uma torta?"

Continua...

* * *

**Moks, a raça de Ucla de Thundarr e os Bárbaros, no mundo de Holy Avenger. Outra ideia que me veio há tempos.**

**Por pouco não esqueço de incluir Hoggle, Ludo e Didymus na história.**


	8. Decidindo O Futuro

**Parte 8: Decidindo O Futuro**

* * *

Tendo derrotado os 'sacerdotes' e libertado os moks, nosso heróis puderam ficar satisfeitos com o trabalho que fizeram.

"Devo dizer que fizemos um ótimo trabalho. Obrigada a vocês, meus amigos."

"Não nos deve nada, Jessica. Se não fosse vocês nos conhecer, vários de nós nem estariam respirando hoje."

"E não pense em dizer o contrário do que falou a Adja, mana, pois é verdade." Disse T´channa bem contente.

"Eu não teria dito melhor." Um rapaz surgiu em meio aos moks, acompanhado de um mais idoso. Ele parecia em todos os sentidos humanos, embora tivesse um tom mais dourado na pela. "Eu sou Abder, e este é meu pai Salamom, chefe da nossa tribo." O mok disse algo ao filho, que pareceu compreender. "Ele disse estar grato por nos salvarem desses fanáticos."

"Você entende o que ele diz? Sempre achei que a linguagem mok fosse incompreensível." Respondeu Reuss.

"Pra maioria das espécies racionais, sim, mas pra meio-moks como eu, é perfeitamente clara." "Você é um meio-mok?" Perguntou Kimb.

"Sim. Os meio-moks entendem a língua mok tão claramente quanto qualquer mok compreende outros idiomas, falados e escritos. Talvez seja o jeito de Tanna-Toh, a deusa do conhecimento, compensar a incapacidade deles de não poder falar quando os criou."

"Não sabia que Tanna-Toh os tinha criado." Disse Rahia coçando o queixo. "Mas foi." Prosseguiu Abder. "Ela queria algo parecido com que Khalmyr e Tenebra fizeram quando criaram os anões, mas voltados a inteligência e justiça. Por isso os moks, não só capazes de entender outros dialetos e interessados em conhecimento, além de bons lutadores, mas incapazes de serem maus ou de ser associarem voluntariamente ao mal, a menos que sejam forçados. Assim como os centauros são mais sociáveis aos elfos do que qualquer outra raça, nós moks e meio-moks aceitamos os humanos como iguais, mas naturalmente não somos tolos de nos ligar a humanos maus."

"Vejo que só lutaram por eles por terem feito seu povo de refém, correto?" Perguntou Didymus.

"Exato. Não nos arriscamos de pôr nossos idosos, mulheres e crianças em perigo. Fomos cercados quando viajávamos por um lugar pra viver. Capturando nossas famílias, fomos feitos escravos pro trabalho duro, incluindo nas minas."

"Minas? Existem minas aqui? Que estranho, pois Kemix, o falecido profeta, me contou que seu povo tinha pouco quanto a riqueza material."

"Talvez, Jessica, ele próprio não soubesse. Lembra que nos contou que as visões dele eram limitadas e por mais que tentasse mudá-las, aconteciam?"

"Bem lembrado, Adja." Jessica disse com um suspiro. "Acho que deveríamos ver o que tem de tão valioso que esses lunáticos tanto prezam."

"Não ousem profanar as sagradas minas de Nimb, seus infiéis." Gritou o juiz pros aventureiros. "Ericus, o soberano representante de Nimb neste plano, nos ordenou que protegêssemos as minas de prata e que deveríamos matar qualquer ladrão ou saqueador, incluindo os que viviam antes de virmos pra cá."

"Está dizendo que mataram Kemix, seus amigos e minha família porque um idiota lhes mandou fazê-lo?"

"Eles nos falou que era o desejo de Nimb. Que seríamos legítimos clérigos e sacerdotes do deus da sorte e do azar. Nosso dever era de cuidar da prata extraída e entregar a ele quando viesse. Ele me designou como juiz para fazer cumprir suas ordens: obter toda a prata e matar os profanadores que recusassem a trabalhar pra glória de Nimb. Até nos deixou os cães infernais pra fazer cumprir sua vontade."

O grupo mal conseguia crer nas palavras ouvidas. Aqueles loucos de pedra se dispuseram a assassinar viajantes inocentes e escravizar tantos outros por ordens de alguém que descobriu minas de prata naquela região e ambicionou aquelas riquezas sem ligar pras consequências.

O grupo todo foi até as minas e observaram o conteúdo do carrinho com o minério. A guerreira loira tomou um pedaço em sua mão.

"Posso ver um instante, Jessica?" Hoggle pediu a Jessica o fragmento e o examinou. "Esse doidos não sabem nada. Isto não é prata."

"Não é prata? Está dizendo que minha família e muitos mais morreram por causa de sucata?" Jessica com muita raiva estava pra jogar o pedaço pra longe, mas o anão a deteve.

"Não faça isso. Perdeu o juízo?"

"Não, mas me revolta saber que meus pais e irmãos foram mortos por falsos sacerdotes devido a metal sem valor."

"E quem disse que isto não tem valor?" "Você falou, Hoggle. Agora de pouco." Kimb disse confusa.

"Eu nunca disse isso. Só falei que isto não é prata, porém é algo mais valioso. Isto é trilanium." Hoggle comentou triunfante.

"Você disse...trilanium?" Rahia pareceu bastante surpresa pela afirmação de Hoggle. "Foi exatamente o que escutou, meu bem."

"Desculpe minha ignorância, mas o que venha a ser trilanium?" "Simplesmente, Reuss, o metal mais cobiçado de toda Arton." Respondeu Sinergia. "Não recebi só conhecimentos das terras habitadas de Arton, mas de inúmeros assuntos."

"E esse metal é tanta importância assim, sir Hoggle?" "Mais do que imagina, Didymus. Quando manufaturado e refinado, fica tão leve quanto um colete de couro, mas 20 vezes mais resistente do que o melhor e mais forte aço forjado pelos melhores e maiores anões ferreiros. É altamente procurado por ferreiros e forjadores de todos os cantos. Sua resistência até chega a se igualar com metais mágicos."

"E vale muito?" "Se vale, Ludo? Um pedacinho deste tamanho vale 50 vezes seu peso em ouro."

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com tal descoberta. De tão perplexos ficaram mudos por bastante tempo, até Jessica quebrar o silêncio.

"Estou entendendo tudo agora. Na certa, esse tal Ericus descobriu as minas ocultas nesta região e sabia que os aldeões desconheciam tal fato. Com isso, elaborou esse plano de reunir esses malucos, convencendo-os de ser um representante de Nimb em Arton e manipulando-os pra extrair todo o trilanium que conseguisse, dizendo ser apenas prata."

"Mais vidas destruídas por ganância. Será que não há lugar onde não se tenha disso, ou então que pessoas tão diferentes podem viver juntas sem ninguém olhar torto?"

"Ei. É isso. Kimb, você é brilhante." "Ah. Obrigada, irmã...mas por que?"

"Porque vejo isso como uma grande ideia. Kimb, você se acharia melhor que a T´channa por ser uma harpia e ela, uma filha de dois tipo diferentes de elfos?"

"Claro que não." "E você, T´channa? Acha Adja diferente ou monstruosa por ela ser uma licantropa?" "Não sei onde quer chegar, Jessica, mas com certeza não. Ela é minha amiga e não a vejo tão diferente de mim."

"E antes que pergunte, Jessica," Falou Rahia com afirmação. "nem você, nem elas ou qualquer um aqui eu tenho razão pra repudiar ou ser indiferente. Vocês são meus amigos."

"Eu esperava ouvir exatamente isso, porque tive uma grande ideia." "Que seria...?" "Seria, Reuss, construirmos um reino onde aqueles que como nós, ou seja, são excluídos ou não tem pra onde ir por razões injustas, possam achar um lar. Um lugar onde os mal-vindos são bem-vindos."

"Que demais. Tá aí uma ideia de gênio, e como este lugar é fora dos limites dos demais reinos de Arton, podemos começar por aqui mesmo. Eu estou nessa."

"Agradeço, T´channa. E quanto a vocês? O que acham?" "SIM." Deu-se um grito unânime.

"Um lugar pra chamarmos de casa. Muito bem pensado, lady Jessica. Se me permitir, gostaria de colocar minha arma à vosso serviço." Bradou Didymys erguendo seu bastão em posição de alerta.

"Nunca tive uma casa antes. Gostaria de ficar também, e acho que Ludo gostou da ideia." "Hoggle certo. Ludo gostaria de ter casa."

"Serão mais que bem-vindos a ficar. E com todo esse trilanium como nossa base inicial de economia," A maga-guerreira passou a mão num dos carrinhos carregados. "sei que ergueremos um grande reinado aqui."

"Olha. Já que iniciaremos um reino aqui, vamos precisar de alguém pra nos liderar. E eu indico Jessica pra nossa rainha." "E-eu? Fala sério, Adja?"

"E por que não? Você nos achou, nos uniu e nos tornou amigos. É uma líder nata e respeito um líder assim. O que acham?"

Todos foram a favor da indicação feita por Adja. Só faltava Jessica aceitar. Depois de pensar uns minutos, já tinha a resposta.

"Aparentemente pode ser o destino que Kemix me contou, por ter seguido minha missão motivada no amor e justiça. Se for assim, eu aceito." Uma gritaria de euforia tomou o lugar todo.

"Mas apenas lembrando: posso ser sua rainha, mas acima de tudo sou sua amiga e vocês, meus amigos. Não quero que nada seja diferente. Pode ser?"

Ninguém fez qualquer oposição ou discordância as palavras de Jessica. Se era isso que ela queria, aceitariam.

"Err...com licença, lady Jessica." Disse Abder. "Por favor, Abder. Me chame só de Jessica."

"Já que irão fazer tal reino, haveria como eu e meus amigos podermos ficar?" Jessica viu a comunidade de moks e sorriu de volta.

"Claro que sim. Será um lugar pra quem deseja viver como é sem medo de represália. Todos serão aceitos."

"Somos gratos por seu convite, Jessica. Nós, os moks, iremos nos assegurar da segurança do reino e pra começar, auxiliaremos na construção do seu castelo. Afinal, todo reino precisa de um castelo como base de governo."

"Apreciamos bastante sua oferta, mas apenas se nos permitirem ajudá-los a construir inicialmente suas casas." Ofereceu Kimb. O chefe Salamon dos moks concordou com os termos.

"Muito bom que está tudo se encaixando, porém necessitamos dar ao nosso reino um nome."

"Verdade, Sinergia. Um nome inspirador e tocante. Algo que trará esperanças aqueles que virão pra cá na busca de um lar."

"E esse nome poderia ser...hmmm..." T´channa foi pensando e vendo como o céu à noite estava lindo com suas estrelas, veio-lhe um brilho na mente. "STARLIGHT. Promissor, bonito e inspirador. O que acham?"

"Starlight? Eu gostei. Parece perfeito. Concordam?" A pergunta de Jessica veio num grande hurra.

Mais tarde, todos se reuniram numa grande mesa ajuntada num círculo, celebrando com um enorme banquete sobre as estrelas. Rahia levantou uma taça de vinho.

"Proponho um brinde. Ao nossos amigos, antigos e novos, e ao reino que ergueremos aqui. Que seja próspero, justo e um lar para outros como nós. À Starlight."

"STARLIGHT."

Naquela hora, a certa distância, durante a festividade, uma figura solitária observava detrás de uma árvore tudo que acontecia e seu olhar expressava raiva e repulsa.

"Esses malditos me tiraram minhas minas e minhas riquezas. Seria suicídio enfrentá-los agora, mas prometo que retomarei o que me pertence, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Assim jura eu, Ericus, o Infame."

Continua...

* * *

**Lembrando que o metal trilanium não existe originalmente no RPG de Tormenta, pois do mesmo modo que se dá com os meio-moks, é uma iniciativa minha, mas ambos livres pra serem utilizados em aventuras de RPG que envolvam Holy Avenger e similares.**

**Não acharam que Eric Raymond ficaria de fora, né?**


	9. A Cidade Da Esperança

**Parte 9: A Cidade Da Esperança**

* * *

A luz do sol batia no quarto de Jessica, despertando-a pra um novo dia. Apesar de sua vontade de ficar, estava ciente de outro dia como governante do reino. Não era um dever fácil, evidentemente, porém compensava por poder ajudar tantas pessoas a buscar um lar. Uma batida na porta.

"Jessica? Mana? Já tá acordada?" "Hã? Ah, sim. Kimb. Pode entrar."

A garota harpia adentrou no aposento e cumprimentou a irmã.

"Bom dia, mana. Pronta pra hoje?" "Bom dia, Kimb. Com certeza. Hoje será um dia e tanto."

"Pois é. Nem parece que passou um ano, não acha?" Jessica, contemplando a região da janela de seu quarto, quase não acreditando de como as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo, sabia do que sua irmã dizia.

* * *

Após a construção da aldeia de moradia dos moks, iniciou o trabalho de construção do castelo do recém-fundado reino de Starlight. Foi um tremendo esforço erguer pedra por pedra e pagar os custos dos materiais, mas graças a grande quantia de trilanium obtida das minas, conseguiram o bastante pros materiais. Nos 4 meses de construção, a aldeia também foi prosperando e crescendo, recebendo diversos viajantes de muitas partes de Arton, todos exilados e vítimas de leis e motivos injustos, buscando por um lar onde pudessem ser como são e viver como querem, desde que não prejudicassem ninguém. Obviamente, criminosos com culpa assumida e procurados por graves infrações como assalto, contrabando, assassinato e etc., não eram permitidos e uma vez descobertos, eram expulsos ou presos até serem entregues as autoridades.

A principal renda econômica de Starlight vinha da mineração e exportação de trilanium e vegetais, estes muito bem desenvolvidos nas terras onde se encontrava a aldeia original. Ao redor dela, juntamente com as minas, foi levantada uma grande muralha de pedra, cortesia em parte dos poderes mágicos de Jessica e Sinergia, com entradas ao norte, oeste, leste e sul, bem vigiadas por soldados moks, que compunham a maior parte da força de segurança e militar do reino. Um grande fosso foi escavado ao redor da muralha e preenchido com lama, onde poderia servir de casa para Lodoso e de armadilha pra qualquer um que tentasse entrar ou sair quem fosse idiota o bastante pra atravessá-lo.

Jessica teve várias decisões importante a decidir como rainha eleita. Pra começar, nomeou Sinergia como sua principal conselheira, uma vez que ela tinha o poder de fingir ser humana e saber quando alguém diz a verdade, seria de bastante ajuda quando aparecessem pessoas pedindo pra ficarem em Starlight em busca de abrigo ou trabalho. Reuss foi escolhido como capitão da guarda do palácio; T´channa se tornou primeira-ministra e estilista da corte; Ajda aceitou ser a protetora pessoal da rainha Jessica, mesmo ela dizendo que não necessitava; Kimb foi nomeada encarregada da divisão de entretenimento, diversão e jogos do reino; e Rahia, indicada à ministra das finanças e supervisora das minas. Hoggle, Ludo e Didymus receberam convite pra morar no palácio, mas preferiram ter suas moradias na cidade, sendo que Hoggle abriu um negócio de jardinagem, Ludo, sua própria pedreira e Didymus, uma escola de heróis e aventureiros e bem procurada por sinal.

O castelo também era aberto pra receber crianças órfãs que chegassem a Starlight ou que perderam suas famílias por várias razões, vivendo lá até conseguirem novas famílias. Corriam boatos entre os ignorantes que as crianças acolhidas era usadas como criadas, porém a maioria recusava-se a acreditar nisso, pois sabiam que Jessica não só era a famosa maga-guerreira de Arton mas que tinha uma boa consciência e um bom coração, incapaz de realizar um ato tão maldoso.

Jessica ordenou a criação de um cemitério memorial às vítimas dos loucos sacerdotes, incluindo de seus pais, irmãos e de seu falecido amigo Kemix e seu povo. Mesmo sem haver corpos ou vestígios, suas memórias ficariam preservadas eternamente. Aos loucos, a rainha ordenou um castigo mais do que justo: 50 anos trabalhando nas minas e lavouras, com direito a somente 5 horas de descanso, sono e refeição por dia. Quem tentasse escapar, além de uma severa surra dos guardas, tinha um ano a mais de condenação. Suicídio é considerado meio de fuga e não só o infrator ganharia um ano extra, mas era ressuscitado por um clérigo de Thyatis, o deus da ressurreição, mostrando ser impossível fugir da pena imposta. Jessica solicitou um clérigo de Thyatis para essa tarefa em troca de contribuições a sua religião e de atender quem necessitasse. Os loucos recebiam trajes rasgados com um triângulo negro pra indicar quem eram e o por quê de serem mais punidos que os demais.

Como Jessica visava progresso no reino, decretou que criminosos ou infratores em geral deveriam trabalhar nas minas e lavouras pra pagar seu débito. Entretanto, diferentes dos loucos, teriam direito a receber parte do que produzissem e extraíssem ao fim da pena. A comissão de pagamento, recebida no fim da sentença, seria de 15% do valor total obtido e para ter certeza que não haveria fraude pra quem pensasse em declarar mais do que tinha conseguido, um papel especial foi preparado por T´channa onde só poderia escrever a verdade e se o que for anotado for mentira, o papel se queima e o caloteiro perderá a direito do valor extraído no dia. Devido a tal fato, ninguém tenta falsificar o resultado. Na real, ao cumprir toda a pena, o criminoso tem uma espólio tão grande que nem tem mais razão pra voltar a criminalidade, podendo começar uma vida de honesto trabalho. Estes prisioneiros recebem uniformes com um triângulo cinza e não sofrem maus tratos dos guardas, sendo sua jornada de trabalho de 8 horas diárias com direito a um dia de descanso por semana.

Claro que nem todos que trabalham nas minas de trilanium são bandidos ou condenados. Há os que vem pra Starlight em busca não só de aceitação, mas de trabalho e melhor condição de vida. Pais de família e nômades sem lar que querem serviço buscam primeiro o xerife, o líder mok Salamon, e seu delegado e filho Abder, pra obter uma autorização de audiência com a rainha. Uma vez obtida, procuram a rainha pra pedir um serviço. Jessica, vendo que o designado era sincero em sua intenções por supervisão de Sinergia, lhe conseguia uma casa ou pedaço de terra pra se alojar e uma carta de recomendação, lhe permitindo conseguir um ofício ou abrir um. Os que conseguem emprego nas lavouras e minas teriam o direito de receber 20% do que conseguissem por dia de serviço e vestem roupas com triângulos brancos, registrados como trabalhadores normais e com limite de 6 horas de turno, mas podiam escolher fazer hora extra. Para Jessica e suas amigas, nada era mais gratificante do que alguém ganhar a vida honradamente.

Outro assunto que Jessica e seus amigos trabalhavam, além de comercialização e entendimento diplomático com outros reinos e cidades dos quais nenhum mostrava problema ou hostilidade, era a situação para com a Aliança Negra liderada por Thwor Ironfist. Ainda que outros lugares procuravam não levar isso à sério, a maga loira tinha muitas razões pra temer tal aliança, especialmente depois do que soube dela quando ainda era uma aventureira em seus primeiros anos de viagem. Quando se reunia com os soberanos de outras partes de Arton, não hesitava em expor seu argumentos e preocupações sobre a Aliança, tendo suas dúvidas consideradas e até respeitadas pelos outros lideres que estavam conscientes disso. Buscava meios não só de poder defender Starlight de um futuro ataque do exército dos goblinóides como de desvendar a profecia que citava como derrotar Ironfist. Mesmo com tal aflição, não deixava tal perigo a abater.

Starlight ia crescendo não apenas em tamanho, mas numa variação de seres de todas as partes do continente e além, todos bem recebidos desde que respeitassem a tolerância uns caos outros como gnomos, halflings, minotauros, elfos, centauros, anões, humanos, fadas e mesmo homens-lagarto, orcs, ogres, lâmias e até goblinóides que buscavam um lugar de paz.

Alguns de seus cidadãos tinham certo destaque e eram bem queridos como Sarah, que abriu uma escola de teatro para crianças e escrevia peças apresentadas ao povo. É vizinha de Hoggle, a qual costuma pedir ajuda pro manuseio de seu jardim. Ainda que o anão fosse um tanto mal humorado, ele parecia mudar quando perto de Sarah, ficando assim seu amigo. Ludo e Didymus também são bastante vistos com ela e os três até tomam parte de algumas das peças que Sarah escrevia.

Outra figura que chamava a atenção era Jareth, um jovem de porte misterioso cujos traços levam a crer se tratar de um elfo, mas não se tem certeza. Morando numa grande mansão na parte mais nova da cidade, pouco se sabe sobre de onde veio ou a razão de estar em Starligiht, exceto que acolhe em sua residência goblins e duendes, alegando serem filhotes de refugiados que não tomaram parte da Aliança Negra. Quase ninguém o visita em sua casa e não mostra-se muito interessado em conviver com outras pessoas e espécies tirando os goblinóides, tendo algumas exceções como a professora de teatro Sarah, pela qual nunca perde uma apresentação. Mesmo sendo como é, uma vez que foi apontado por Sinergia como alguém bem intencionado, sua morada no reino era aceita.

Jessica e companhia não ficavam o tempo todo em Starlight. Às vezes viajavam pra deveres diplomáticos ou somente em busca de uma boa aventura, lutando ao lado de variados e conhecidos heróis como nos bons tempos, trazendo em geral de volta uma lembrança como artefatos mágicos, tesouros ou novos moradores pro reino e mesmo até algumas crianças pra viverem no castelo até serem adotadas.

Nem sempre era fácil para a maga-guerreira liderar e tomar tantas decisões, contudo com o apoio de seus amigos, mantinha uma administração justa, benevolente e caridosa para com o povo. Em troca, era muito amada e estimada pelos súditos, que a viam como a mais justa das rainhas.

* * *

Hoje, um ano depois, ia se dar a celebração do aniversário do reino e da nomeação de Jessica como rainha. Todo o reinado de Starlight se aprontava pra comemoração.

Jessica e companhia também se ajeitavam para a grande festa. No lugar de celebrarem no palácio, preferiam ir as ruas e juntar-se ao povo.

T´channa tratava de fazer as roupas que suas amigas iriam vestir. Não era por nada que a elfa mestiça tinha uma respeitável fama de estilista e modista. Na verdade, seus talentos eram tão conhecidos que vinham muitos de longe só pra aprenderem com ela.

"Você sabe muito bem o que as pessoas querem. Não, T´channa?" "Diga de novo, Ajda. Sei identificar que traje fica bem numa pessoa como um ferreiro experiente entende que arma combina melhor pra um cavaleiro ou guerreiro. Agora fica parada pra eu acertar esta bainha."

"Eu sem dúvida me vejo muito bem nesse vestido. Esta abertura pra minhas asas me deixa bem relaxada."

"Verdade, Kimb. Esta cor ressalta bastante meus olhos. Sou-lhe grata por isso, T´channa." "É sempre um prazer satisfazer minhas amigas, Rahia. Como está seu vestido, Jessica?"

"Eu vou dizer." Respondeu Reuss que até o momento estava observando. "Digno da rainha que ela é. Nunca esteve mais bonita." A loira ficou meio ruborizada.

"Reuss, por favor." "Mas é verdade. Que Hyninn me faça tropeçar nos próprios pés se eu faltar com a honestidade." O dragotauro concluiu com os braços cruzados em orgulho.

"Vindo de você, Reuss, aceito isso como elogio." Jessica se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e beijou a face do seu capitão da guarda, o qual ficou meio sem jeito com tal ação. As garotas acharam graça, mas se esforçaram pra não rir.

"Creio que quase todos estamos prontos pro festival. Só falta um detalhe." T´channa pegou um pacote em cima da cama e entregou-o a Reuss. "Este é pra você. Sei que não curte usar roupas, mas acho que esta ocasião merece algo especial."

O dragotauro abriu a caixa e tirou uma enorme túnica azul clara bordada com rendas azuis escuras. Parecia um pouco relutante em vesti-la, mas por ocasião de um evento tão importante, a vestiu. Mirando-se no espelho, precisou reconhecer que ficou bem elegante.

"Está ótimo, Reuss. Parece até um rei com esse porte tão majestoso." "Ah. Obrigado, Adja. Preciso dizer que é bem bonito. Até combina com a vestido rosa que T´channa fez pra Jessica. E devo confessar, Jessica, rosa é uma cor que realça sua beleza."

"Muito obrigada. E então? Prontos pra se divertir?" "SIM."

Agora devidamente trajados, o grupo das jovens aventureiras seguiu para a celebração que se iniciava. Jessica e Reuss foram por último, ambos entrelaçando mutuamente os braços em sinal afetuoso.

Continua...


	10. Noite De Amor

**Parte 10: Noite De Amor**

* * *

"Querido povo de Starlight." Jessica começou a discursar no meio da praça da cidade. "Hoje se completa um ano do nascimento do nosso reino. Muitos aqui vieram pra cá na busca por uma vida melhor e de algo mais importante: aceitação. Entendemos o como pode ser difícil ser diferente ou não ser aceito por causa de crenças, ideias ou até por aparência, mas aqui em Starlight não existe ou existirá problemas de ser discriminado por tais coisas. Podem ser vocês mesmos e viverem como querem sem temer olhares tortos ou comentários insultantes, desde que naturalmente tenham respeito por seus semelhantes, conhecidos ou não. E agora, sem mais delongas, que comece a festa. Divirtam-se."

E erguendo um cajado dourado pro alto, a maga-guerreira lançou vários raios que explodiram no céu, anunciando o início das festividades. O povo gritou em júbilo e foram se divertir com danças, jogos, disputas ou apenas comilança.

"Puxa. As pessoas sempre mostraram animação a cada dia, mas hoje é uma euforia sem precedentes." Kimb tomava uma taça de vinho ao observar a festa.

"E com razão. Podem pensar como devia ser dura as vidas que tinham?" T´channa disputava um jogo de lançar argolas. "De órfãos até refugiados de conflitos. Uma pena que nem sempre se dá pra escapar dos problemas na hora. Recordam do Danny?"

"E como." Bufou Adja, escondendo os pensamentos tristes. "Um bom menino, mas com um pai completamente idiota. Onde se viu culpar o coitado pela morte da mãe que foi vítima de assaltantes. Onde ele estava pra defender a esposa?"

"Segundo Danny," Contestou Rahia. "bebendo e gastando seu dinheiro em jogo no lugar de sustentar a família, e quando não tinha mais dinheiro, colocava o filho pra trabalhar e lhe tirava cada moeda sem deixar uma nem pra se alimentar."

"Foi muito bom eu ter visto tudo durante um dos meus passeios fora dos castelo." Sinergia seguiu com a conversa. "Tinha ido conversar com Hoggle sobre novos arranjos pro jardim do palácio quando vi Danny fugindo desesperado. Ele tropeçou e caiu e foi aí que um homem armado com um porrete veio pra tentar acertá-lo. Se não fosse eu ter ido pra cima dele, nem imagino o que aconteceria. Sei que sou uma golem, mas sei usar a imaginação da mente que recebi."

"E com certeza foi um ato heroico, Sinergia. Como disse, o cara parecia possesso de tanta raiva e somada ao tanto que tinha bebido, parecia uma manticora furiosa." Reuss degustava um espeto de carne assada enquanto comentava o assunto. "Foi merecido ele ter sido colocado pra lidar com o saneamento público dos animais por 15 anos."

"E. Isso deverá limpar um pouco a barra dele." O trocadilho de Jessica foi de fazer todos rirem. "E fico feliz do xerife Salamom se oferecer pra cuidar dele. Com certeza ele é um exemplo de pai, considerando como ele criou Abder. Mas é noite de diversão e comemoração, não de recordar fatos tristes. Hora de nos divertir."

"Falou bem, mana. Vou dar uma voadinha agora. Até depois." Kimb revelou suas grandes asas de harpia e partiu pros céus da cidade. T´channa, Adja, Sinergia e Rahia foram cada um pra uma direção se misturar com a multidão alegre. Reuss preferiu ficar com Jessica. Vendo que o dragotauro não tinha muita iniciativa, Jessica lhe perguntou:

"Ei, Reuss. Gostaria de me acompanhar numa volta pela cidade?" "Sim, Jessica. Eu ... ficaria honrado." E os dois deram os braços e foram andando por entre as pessoas.

* * *

Chegando numa parte mais sossegada com pouca frequência, Jessica e Reuss sentaram pra admirar as estrelas.

"O céu à noite é sempre maravilhoso. Cada estrela parece uma joia preciosa." "Oh, Reuss. Não duvido que por trás dessa forma de durão, escondia-se um ser tão sensível."

"Ouça, Jessica. Tem algo que quero dizer, e é algo que venho pensando desde que te conheci."

A guerreira loira sentiu uma certa apreensão em seu companheiro, e lhe tomou a mão gentilmente. "Pode dizer, Reuss. Estou atenta."

"Jessica. Eu...eu queria...dizer que...eu..." Mas ele nem conseguiu terminar o argumento, pois Jessica avançou em direção de seu rosto e o beijou. O dragotauro em pensamento teve um misto de pânico e surpresa por aquela ação inesperada. Após uns minutos, os dois se separaram. Jessica sorria ternamente.

"Jessica? Está dizendo que...?" "Sim, Reuss. Se o que ia dizer era sobre seus sentimentos sobre mim, é mútuo. Eu te amo." Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, parecendo bem cômoda.

"Também te amo, querida. Obrigado por me compreender e por me amar." O dragotauro fez algo que geralmente não é do feito de sua espécie: derramar lágrimas, ainda mais de felicidade por achar uma mulher que pudesse ver mais do que sua aparência. Um pouco ao longe, um grupo bem curioso observava o feliz casal.

"Eu sabia que isso aconteceria." Disse a harpia.

"Não é de hoje que eu já tinha tal suspeita." Citou a elfa negra-branca.

"Façam silêncio. Não quero quebrar o clima." A pantera licantropa chiou para as duas amigas.

"Me dá até uma ideia pra uma música." A barda pegou seu alaúde e puxou algumas cordas. Ela também foi aconselhada a ficar quieta.

"O amor é algo maravilhoso. Queria um dia poder desfrutar desse sentimento." A golem de cristal falou num tom bem sentimental, como poucas vezes já havia feito.

"Talvez seja melhor irmos antes deles nos perceberem. Tenha uma boa noite, irmãzinha. Vamos nessa, garotas." Kimb e as companheiras recuaram pela rua, deixando o feliz casal num ótimo clima de amor. Do alto de uma árvore, uma peculiar coruja branca mostrava-se bem interessado na cena que rolava abaixo. Após um tempo, bateu as asas e voou noite afora.

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, em outra parte da cidade onde a agitação da festa era maior, Hoggle, Ludo e Didymus caminhavam com Sarah, a professora de teatro. Ela estava muito bem vestida, como que parecendo uma fada. O grupo conversava descontraído, sem se dar conta de estarem sendo observados pela mesma coruja branca.

"Como está nesta noite, milady?" "Muito bem em todos os sentidos, Didymus. Me mudar pra cá foi realmente uma ótima opção. Ensaiar minhas peças, ensinar as crianças da cidade e o melhor, poder usar meus figurinos artísticos sem receber opiniões bobas do tipo 'Você é uma adulta. Aja de acordo com sua idade.' ou 'Se não se vestir à altura, nunca arrumará um marido'. Tenho ouvido isso da minha madrasta por toda a vida. Em casa, tinha que cuidar do filho dela com meu pai e pôr tudo que me empenhava em fazer no segundo plano. Quando tive chance, saí pra buscar meu próprio lar e sonhos, como minha mãe fez. Agora entendo o por quê dela ter ido."

"Você é bem simpática, Sarah. Não admira todos gostarem de suas apresentações. Até eu, um exemplo de cara durão, me comovo com suas histórias." "Ah, você é um doce, Hoggle." Sarah lhe deu um beijo na testa. "E um amigo sem igual. A garota que se encantar por você um dia, vendo também como lida com plantas, será de muita sorte." O anão não era de se expressar, mas um leve vermelho em seu rosto demonstrava o quanto sensível ele era.

"Sarah. Pra você." Ludo mostrou uma pequena escultura de madeira com forma de coelho pra ela. "Ludo ganhou num jogo de dado."

"Ah, Ludo. Que gentil. Obrigada. Nem posso pensar que pode haver gente que pense em você só como uma fera. Se alguém se atrever a fazê-lo, me conta que ele vai se ver comigo." O gigante peludo sorriu para sua amiga humana. Embora não fosse muito rápido pra pensar, era um ser que tinha um coração imenso.

No alto, a coruja desceu pra um beco escuro.

Sarah e seus amigos andavam e conversavam quando do mesmo beco, um jovem elegante com aspecto elfíco surgiu.

"Boa noite, amigos. Sarah, vejo como está linda. Está sempre bonita, porém hoje está deslumbrante." "Hã, olá, Jareth. É bem raro te encontrar longe de sua mansão."

"Hoje é um dia especial, preciosa. Longe de mim não tomar parte de tal evento." Jareth beijou delicadamente a mão da professora de teatro, mostrando seu cavalheirismo. "Amigos. Fariam conta de me deixar a sós com Sarah por umas poucas horas?"

"Bem, é decisão dela. O que diz, lady Sarah?" Ao gambá humanoide nem foi preciso esperar uma resposta pela expressão da face dela. Ela queria ficar com Jareth naquela hora.

"Ok, então. Ainda temos muito pra nos entreter nesta noite. Vamos indo, rapazes. Boa noite, Sarah. E Jareth..." Hoggle firmou o olhar pro jovem. "Seja gentil com ela." "Eu serei. Prometo que nada irá lhe acontecer." E convencido do argumento ouvido, o trio foi pra outra parte da festa.

"Sarah. Tenho esperado pra poder ficar com você, mesmo que seja apenas por um pouco." "Confesso que sinto a mesma coisa, Jareth. Cada instante contigo é de suma importância pra mim. Como um lindo sonho."

"Vejo que escolhi a moça certa pra me apaixonar, e que entende meu coração. Gostaria que eu ganhasse um prêmio pra você nas barracas de jogos?" "Se me prometer jogar sem mágica." O jovem elegante aceitou o termo e dando-lhe o braço, conduziu Sarah até as estandes de jogos, desfrutando cada minuto de sua companhia.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto a festa do aniversário de Starlight ia rolando em meio a risos e sons alegres, há milhas dali, um homem de manto negro que conhecemos como Ericus, o Infame, se reunia com um grupo fora do comum numa caverna oculta num pântano.

O grupo formado de quatro mulheres, diferenciadas pela cor de seus cabelos e trajando túnicas típicas de feiticeiras, ouvia atentamente os argumentos de Ericus.

"Vamos ver se entendi." Disse a mulher de cabelo verde, aparentemente a líder. "Está dizendo que teve uma operação lucrativa em mãos que foi estragada por um bando de aberrações?"

"E deseja nos contratar pra auxiliá-lo com sua vingança?" Indagou outra que ostentava uma cabeleira branca.

"Precisamente, minhas caras. Desejo reaver o que me pertence por direito e o que mais me interessa, fazer aquelas malditas sofrerem bastante antes de aniquilá-las." Ericus fechou o punho esmagando um inseto até reduzi-lo a nada.

"Mas deve saber que nossos serviços irão implicar num preço." Comentou a mulher que tinha o cabelo azul-escuro.

"Claro, claro. Depois de reaver as minas, poderão levar todo o trilanium que puderem carregar numa carroça bem reforçada. O que dizem?" Ericus ofereceu com um largo sorriso.

As quatro se reuniram numa roda e foram falando quase silenciosamente, numa medida que Ericus não conseguia escutar. Uns minutos depois, a mulher de cabelo preto, com consentimento dado pela parceira de cabelo verde, se dirigiu a ele numa expressão sinistra.

"Parece uma boa proposta, mas temos uma ideia melhor." "Que ideia seria essa?" A de cabelo verde dirigiu a palavra.

"Uma coisa de mais do nosso interesse e sairá bem mais barato pra você. Se aceitar, temos um trato." "Seja o que for, eu pago. Tudo que quero é minha vingança e ter minha fortuna de volta."

"Estamos de acordo. Irmãs feiticeiras," Convocou a líder, empunhando um cetro de metal com uma pedra de cristal negro na ponta. "vamos acabar com eles."

Fim

* * *

**Já que utilizei os personagens de Labirinto, nada mais justo que deixar uma fresta pro romance entre Sarah e Jareth, outro dos meus casais favoritos.**

**Já desejava juntar as versões de Jerrica e Rio que desenvolvi pra Holy Avenger nesta história há bastante tempo. Só necessitava do momento correto.**

**A presença das Misfits(ou melhor, de suas versões) no fim não se deu baseada no filme live-action de Jem. Já tinha cogitado sua aparição nesse instante desde antes ver do filme.**

**Não tenho certeza se sairá uma sequência com gancho no fim. Caso tenham uma ideia de como se daria, escrevam que pensarei no assunto. **


End file.
